


'How about some romance'

by misake_nai, NamelessIceGoddess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura sees Lance as a brother, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue's angry mom, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't mess with the Blue lion, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk you sweet child, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to be funny, Insecure Lance (Voltron), It's not working you guys, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mama Blue Lion, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Movie Night, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pidge I'm sorry I'm a bitch to you, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, Team Bonding, Team as Family, hunk is the best, oh I forgot to point out, something is worng with the lions, something is worng with the paladins, yoga time with Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess
Summary: He took a deep breath trying to calm down a little he noticed too late that it was a mistake because Keith is too close to him and he took a big whiff of Keith’s scent. His beautiful, beautiful alpha scent.He felt a shiver run down his spine, his breath quickening. “Why are you doing-""Because you keep avoiding me!" he moved even closer to him.(Now being edited)





	1. Not a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now being edited!!!

Lance was tired.

Like really,  _ really _ tired. 

Not the 'needs to sleep' kinda tired. More like 'a car just hit me and I don't think I can move even my little finger' kinda tired.

Voltron has been really busy this week because, even though the Galra have been attacking them non stop, that didn't stop Allura from going extra hard on them in training. (He even thinks that this is maybe the whole reason she's going harder on them than normal.)

Bottom line, he was sore and exhausted. He can feel pain in places he didn't even think he could!

But he's more than happy to say he's not the only one on the team who has really started to get sick of all the stress.

He’s noticed how Hunk has started to stress bake, how Pidge will forget to eat and sleep to the point she’s passed out on her laptop multiple times, how Shiro has dark circles under his eyes and a severe stiffness to his jaw and shoulders, how he doesn't see Allura for hours at a time and how Keith snaps at him more and more lately for no real reason.

And god it hurt Lance to see that his teammates weren't taking care of themselves, so he decided he needed to fix this and he's finally going to do what he thought was right!

So he woke up early when he was sure everyone was either still sleeping or just getting to sleep and started looking for 'him'. Because if anyone can help him fix this mess it will be Coran.

He slowly walks to the part of the castle he will find Coran's room in, he’s been there quite a few times, especially over the last few weeks, talking to the bubbly Altean about this an that.

The problem, however, was that it wasn't that far from Allura's room. So he needed to be extra careful because he knows that if he went to her with the problem she’d just think he was messing around and not taking this seriously like the others.

And Coran has always been the one who could make her calm down when she was stressed out or not thinking straight.

And even though it hurts him to think that the princess, even after all this time, still doesn't think very highly of him, he still tries to not be as loud or joke as much when she’s around. And even if he hates to admit it he can still understand. Some people just don't like him, especially when he gets too close to them.

He knows that most of them are uncomfortable being around him, and it's okay. After all they aren't a pack. Maybe he and Hunk are kind of like a pack. (If it could be called that with only an omega and a beta.) 

But he was okay with just Hunk for now. Hunk was awesome. After all he lets him cuddle up to him when Lance was feeling especially homesick or his instincts got the better of him and he needed to act like the Omega he was.

Lance had always loved Hunk but he loves him even more now that he doesn't have anyone else that wants him around. He doesn't have his mother to comfort him, doesn't have his older brother to sit down and watch some stupid movies with him, or his sisters who would talk to him about makeup and fashion and he doesn't have his younger siblings who would always come to cuddle him. Bottom line was that he misses his pack. He misses home.

He misses so many other members of his family. He constantly feels lonely and homesick and Hunk is the only person who is really okay with being near Lance anymore. 

He doesn't call him a goofball like Pidge does, doesn't ignore him like Allura tends to, he doesn't choose Keith and his ideas over him like Shiro does and most importantly he doesn't make him feel ashamed for being who he is like some hot-headed-alpha-that-shall-not-be-named does.

At the thought of the hot-headed-alpha, Lance feels himself tensing up but quickly gets himself together, he can feel sorry for himself when he’s safe back in his bedroom where no one can hear him cry.

He finally found himself in front of Coran's door, he knocks once and waits.

It didn't take long for Coran to come and open the door and when he sees Lance he immediately smiles at him.

"How can I help you, my boy?"

Lance smiles back at him "I was hoping to talk to you for a little bit."

Coran nods and moved to the side to let Lance in "Come on in my boy, sit wherever you feel comfortable.”

Smiling, Lance crosses the threshold and sits on the bed "So Coran there's something I was wondering if you could help me with."

“I’ll do my very best that I can.” Coran said as he closed the door "So tell me what can I help you with? "

Lance started playing with his fingers. "Well, you might have noticed that the team has been a little stressed out lately ..."

Lance looked at Coran and he didn't say anything else until he saw him nodding "I was thinking maybe you could talk to Allura, maybe convince her to give us a little time to relax, maybe take a little vacation...? "

Lance wasn't really sure that Coran would be okay with this but he was the only one Lance could ask.

Coran nodded "I have noticed how your fellow paladins have become distant in the last couple of days ... "

Lance frowned "but... "

Coran sighed "But I don't think the princes will agree that easily, I actually have been trying to have her go easy on you in training but I'm afraid she wouldn't listen to me."

Lance frowned harder "If we keep going like this something bad is going to happen."

Coran sits beside him "I know my boy and I hope not. But maybe this is the only way that the princess will understand your need for some rest."

Lance nodded, he understands what Coran means, he just hopes no one is going to get hurt because of this.

Coran puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry yourself too much young man, I have a feeling that everything is going to be just fine." 

Lance sighs, trying to smile so he can hopefully stop Coran from worrying about him and it looks like he succeeded because Coran let his shoulder go.

He said then, "You should go and try to catch some sleep my boy, you look tired.”

And he was right, Lance did feel worn out. He really should go to bed, he slowly stands up "I will, goodnight Coran."

Coran smiles sadly at him "Go rest my boy and I will try again tomorrow to reason with the princess."

Lance nods his head and goes out of the room, slowly going back to his room, this time taking an alternative route, this one faster.

And it didn't take him long to regret coming this way, just as soon as he hears the sounds coming from the training room.

He doesn't need to go inside to know who it is because there is only one person on this ship who’ll be training at this hour.

But he does anyway because, if he was right, then someone needs to stop that crazy mullet-man from killing himself.

The first thing that happens when he walks into the training room he's hit with the smell of in angry and sweaty alpha, okay maybe it's worse than he imagined it to be. Keith is pissed.

As soon as he put a foot in the room Keith stops the push-ups he was doing on the floor, he looked at Lance for like three seconds before he stands up.

Then he says "I must be dreaming if I'm seeing you here without someone dragging you in."

Lance huffs "Rude."

Keith frown "What do you want Lance? "

Lance moved in and let the door close behind him "Well, for one, I would like to know why you are so angry for seemingly no reason, I can smell your anger from down the hall."

Keith didn't look happy about that "Aren't you supposed to be ... I don't know sleeping?" He says with a huff.

Sometimes Lance doesn't get why he cares about this stupid alpha "Well, I was on my way to sleep unlike you, you need to go to sleep mullet."

"Well you aren't my Omega so I don't need you taking care of me.” The alpha snaps at him. “I can handle myself just fine, so why don't you go and try to do something useful instead of wasting my time!"

Lance just stares at him, he hopes he doesn't look as hurt as he feels right now but he doesn't wait to find out. He turns around and quickly starts walking away "You're right, sorry... "

He doesn't wait to see if Keith regretted saying that or not.

"Lance!"

He hears Keith calling for him but he doesn't stop, he really needs some time alone.

He will need to think about what to say to Keith about him running away like this, but he would do that later, right now he just needs some rest.

And if he hears someone knocking on his bedroom door, he doesn't think much about it. He doesn't feel like seeing anyone, he just wants to be left alone to cry.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Klance fic so go easy on me and also this is my first a/o/b so again go easy on me  
> I'm really having a hard time getting Lance's character right because my pervert heart is like “make him beg for that D, lets make this smut” but my head's like “no lance is not like that he needs to get his shit together” and that means I need to get my shit together!
> 
> The reason that they aren't a real pack is that they forget sometimes that Lance is an omega who needs love and the pack should take care of there omega so the omega would look after them, but all they are doing is pushing him away and he can't keep them together like that.
> 
> And that's just how it works in my brain.
> 
> But also lance is not really that soft he can fuck some shit up with that gun of his!
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	2. Make her take it easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always wanted a sister…”
> 
> He looked at her in surprise but she just kept going "I always wanted someone to do this with, talking about boys, makeup and things like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been edited by NamelessIceGoddess! Enjoy!!!

When Lance woke up he was even more tired then he was when he fell asleep.

He didn't really want to move, but then again he didn’t want Allura to break into his room and drag him to the kitchen Again. No one really respected his privacy around here.

He slowly got out of bed and decided to take a shower, he frowns when he realized that he forgot to put on his face mask last night. He’ll just have to make up for it tonight.

As he entered the bathroom, his eyes widened in horror as he was greeted by his own reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red, bloodshot and he had dark circles and heavy bags under his eyes. Even a blind man could tell he had spent the night crying.

But what was worse was that when he met up with the others, Keith would see he'd been crying and would think he was responsible for it (Not that he’d be wrong.) He doesn't want him to think that he’s weak, it's more than enough that he already thinks he's useless.

But, lucky him, this isn’t anything makeup can't fix, he really needs to figure out if aliens have makeup too because the ones he has will not last forever, he should have brought more with him. Not that he had the chance to pack, him being whisked away last minute by a sentient blue space lion ship or anything.

Anyway, he takes a shower, then put on a thick layer of concealer under his eyes, enough to make sure nothing gives away the break down he had last night.

As he walks out of the bathroom he looks at the little weird electronic clock that Pidge gave everyone, it read six in the morning. No wonder he was so exhausted, not even Hunk will be awake right now and he's normally the first one up.

He sighs, it isn't like he would be able to go back to sleep even if he wanted too.

He put on his jacket, it always had the ability to make him feel more comfortable in his own skin, it was something that was once his older brother's, something that reminded him of home.

Exiting his room he makes his way towards the kitchen, maybe he can make something special for Hunk before he woke up.

He’s seen Hunk cook hundreds of times and he always helped his mom in the kitchen when he could, he may not be the best cook in the world but he was sure as hell not bad.

He walked into the kitchen and as he expected there was no one there.

He grabs apron from its little hook Hunk installed. Wrapping the strings around his waist a few times to make sure it didn’t fall of his slight frame and even then he was still swimming in it, Hunk was quite a bit taller and broader then he was after all. That done, he can finally start preparing something nice for his best friend, trying to remember everything Hunk had shown him so he can make some delicious space food for his best friend.

After about half an hour or so he was almost done, he stared at the food he made, it looked really good so far and he was really proud of himself, he wondered if his mom would be proud of him too...

"Lance?"

He froze in place for a second before slowly turning around to face the one who called his name, he was really startled, usually Hunk would be the first to wake up and not "Allura."

He smiled at her "Good morning Princess." now that Lance took a good look at her she didn't look like she had that much of sleep either "How are you feeling? You look kind of a mess..."

She blushed her hands going to her hair trying to fix it as much as she could, she was probably wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Excuse me, I didn't have that much time to take care of myself." Lance nodded at her.

He turned around and got back to what he was doing, his smile not leaving his face "It's okay Princess, but you may want to go take a shower before breakfast starts."

After a few long minutes without Allura saying anything, Lance assumed that she left so when he turned his head to the side to make sure she did, he was startled to find her looking over his shoulder, he let out a 'manly' screech.

Holding his hand to the front of his chest he panted for breath. Heart jumping from the scare. "My god Allura you scared the quiznak out of me!!!" it was clear she was trying (keyword ‘trying’) to hide her laughter.

She bit her lips a little "My apologies, I was just wondering what you're doing."

He smiled at her (finally having caught his breath) and said "Well, Hunk's kind of been stressed out these days so I thought that I’d cook something for him so he could relax a little. I thought maybe having someone cook for him for once would be a nice change."

The princess nodded her head and smiled at him "That's really thoughtful of you, I believe that would make him very happy."

He thought after saying that she would leave but when he looked at her again he found her still watching what he was doing, curiosity in her eyes.

Maybe she’d like to help? Nothing bad would happen if he asked right, it's going to be fine, and if she says no then ...a no is a no he guesses.

"Do you want to help me, Princess?"

She looked at him in surprise, she stayed silent for a second then bit a little on her lower lip "If you wouldn't mind?"

Lance smiled brightly at her "Of course not, go wash your hands! And maybe you should tie your hair back too."

She started to wash her hands "How do I do that without a tie? "

Lance moved away from what he was doing "I can braid it for you if you’d like?"

She practically  _ beamed  _ at him, her eyes sparkling "You can do that?"

He liked this innocent and not angry Allura, maybe she's too exhausted to find something he did to be angry at.

"Yeah, I have two sisters and they always asked me to help them with their hair and makeup so I know my fair share of beauty tips."

If it was possible Allura's eyes got even brighter and the smile on her lips grow bigger.

"You finally falling for my charm there Allura?" he smirked back at her as he moved closer to wash his hands too.

She shakes her head, the smile didn't disappear but it sure did get smaller, he really needs to stop doing this.

He dried his hands on the apron he was wearing and then turned her around so he could start doing her hair.

It didn’t take him more than a minute or so to be done. He’s done his sister's hair millions of times to know how to do this.

God how he misses them.

"Done!” he moved away so he can take a good look at her hair, her smile growing bigger once more time but this time he was going to make sure he kept his comments and flirting to himself.

"It looks so wonderful Lance!" she looked so happy about it and he felt satisfied with himself that he was finally able to make her relax a little.

He took of Hunk's apron and gave it to her, she looked confused "You need to wear it so nothing will get on your dress."

She looked pointedly at him, he smiled at her "You will definitely need it more than I will."

She put it on and Lance handed her a knife "You can start by washing and then cutting what’s on the counter over there make sure you don't cut the chunks too big. They won’t cook fast enough if you do."

Allura moved to do what he asked as he got back to what he was doing, she made sure to show him how big she cut and asked if she should make it smaller.

Before they knew it half an hour had passed.

When they were done they noticed that they may have made a bit too much food. But it looked fantastic and both of them had fun so they really didn't care, what was left they can eat later.

The only thing left to do was clean up the mess. Including the one that they made of themselves. Lance looked like he had practically bathed in the Altean flower like stuff and Allura was in no better shape than him.

"How about you go and take that shower now? Go and refresh yourself?”

Allura seemed to agree but then looked at her braid and she looked so damn sad about it "I can make you a nicer one with a tie this time, that is if you want me too?"

Allura nodded eagerly at that "I would greatly enjoy that, that’s really nice of you Lance."

He smiled at her "It's my pleasure Princess, well you should go and take that shower now so I can finish it for you before everyone gets here."

She nodded and actually ran out of the room.

He sighs, he sometimes forgets that Allura, no matter how serious she acted, was still young like all of the rest of them. He's really pleased that he was able to make her happy, even if it was just for a little bit.

He got back to his room to get some of his makeup and clean himself up, he can let Allura use some of his concealers. She may have darker skin then his but he can make it work somehow and maybe fix up her nails a little bit too.

He waited ten minutes before he started walking to her room, Hunk should be in the kitchen by now.

The omega really wanted to go and see how the beta would react when he walked in there and found all the food they made but he wanted Allura to be there too, she helped after all.

He chuckled a little, he can already see his best friend's crying face.

When he was in front of Allura's door he knocked softly, if she was still in the bath he didn’t want to disturb her.

But from the first knock, the door was thrown open and the Princess was taking him by the hand and dragging him inside.

"I was waiting for you Lance, I didn't know what kind of tie you want to use."

She kept dragging him until- "Shut your mouth is this a dressing room!!!"

She looked back at him confused watching as the things he was holding fall to the floor "Is there a problem?”

Lance gasped "Of course there is!"

Allura looked worriedly at him "And that would be?"

"Your telling me you wear the same looking dresses every day when you have so many other things in here!! Oh my god! Is that a cropped sweater?"

It was but it looked made of something strange but it was soft and pink and super cute, it will suit Allura perfectly.

He got it and turned to her "Forget that dress and wear this, you would look so wonderful!!"

She slowly took it from him as he turned to look around again, searching for something else to complement the sweater. Finally his eyes landed on what looked like high waisted knee length leggings.

He gives the burgundy leggings to her so she could go change, “This would look wonderful with the french braid I have in mind for you.”

She smiled at him and ran to the bathroom to change.

He looked around then froze because that is one hundred percent makeup he sees over there.

He needs to ask Allura about them but first, he needs to clean the mess he made on the floor.

When he finished cleaning up, he started looking at the makeup, there was a lot of them, he wonders if Allura used them and if she does how did he not notice that.

He hopes Allura wouldn't mind giving him some.

"What do you think? "

He turned around and looked at her in awe "Holy crow you look adorable, come on let me do your hair we need to make sure that when Shiro sees you he drops dead"

She blushes "Why would you think that I want Shiro to have that kind of reaction to me?!"

Lance giggled at her "Oh please girl, come on, did you really think I wouldn't realize that you liked him? Sweetheart I'm a love expert that comes from an entire family of love experts and I'm going to use every single trick and trade I’ve learned over the years to help you get that man!"

She looked shocked at him "Are you … I mean I thought… are you not in love with me?"

He smiles "I’m not going to lie, you are a gorgeous person and I do love and appreciate you but I'm an Omega and I ... I have needs … I was never really serious about you."

He sits her on a chair in front of the mirror and starts braiding her hair "And to be perfectly honest I was mostly doing it to encourage Shiro to make a move on you."

She looked at him in the mirror just as he was looking at her they stay silent for a second before Allura asks "You will really help me?"

And man that blush on her cheeks was really too cute " You bet I will! Operation Shallura is a go!!! Trust me! When I’m done he’ll be eating out of the palm of your hand when I'm finished!” she smiles brightly at him and dang those dark circles look nasty when you look closely at them.

"Shallura?"she asked shly.

Lance laughed "Yup!"

He quickly finishes the braid and takes the pink tie from the virtual mountain of hair ties she put on the table in front of her, why does she have so many anyway?

He then looks at the makeup and take his concealer and start putting a little under her eyes.

But she moved away from him before he could do anything, she looked startled at him " It's okay, it's just to help hide the dark circles under your eyes."

She looks like she got it as she makes a small "Oh "

"I have some of that over there I’ve just never known how to use it." she said pointing at one of the white sparkling bottles.

"Why do you have it then?" He asked her as he got the bottle to look at it. 

She sighs looking upset with herself "I always wanted to use it but I had no one to teach me and with time I just forgot about it.”

Lanc smiled at her as he opened the bottle "I can teach you if you want?"

She smiled back as he started to put some on her face " I would like that."

He used it on her and was speechless by how good and weird this thing was but didn't say anything about it for now.

She lets him finish before talking to him again "So ... you have sisters?"

And god she sounded really awkward " Yeah my older sisters love to try makeup out on me and see if it will suit them because we kind of has the same face."

He chuckled a little "My mom would always get upset when they did that."

There was a pause "They sound nice."

He smiled softly at the memory of his family "They are, my mom would have loved you."

He can feel the tears trying to get out at the memory of his mother but he also can feel Allura looking at him so he got himself together.

"I always wanted a sister…” she whispered.

He looked at her in surprise but she just kept going "I always wanted someone to do this with, talking about boys, makeup and things like that."

He picked up another white thing and opened he was surprised to find out it was a soft pink lipstick "I can be your sister if you want me to, I always thought I looked hot in a dress."

Allura started laughing at him, he just smiled back at her "No seriously, I bet if we asked Coran he could find me a wig."

"Lance, you are ridiculous."

Lance smiled at her "Okay now come on, we are going to be late for breakfast, put this on "

He gives her the lipstick and she carefully puts it on, looking happily at herself in the mirror.

She slowly stood up and they walked out of the room smiling at one another, Lance’s hand on her shoulder.

"Now let’s go and knock them dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this something between Hunk and Lance but I thought that Allura needed someone to talk with more then Hunk at the moment, also I have no idea what did they cooked just go with me and I know nothing about makeup.
> 
> I really like the idea of Lance and Allura sitting together drinking tea and gossiping.
> 
> I need some pickup lines for the next chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to leave some Comments and Kudos for me, thank you so much for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	3. A night in shining armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have known that he and Allura spending time together will not end well.
> 
> " I'm sorry Allura I do really try but-"
> 
> She cut him off again " STOP MAKING EXCUSES!! "
> 
> "STOP YELLING AT HIM IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! "
> 
> they both turned around to see a very angry Keith standing in the doorway

As Lance and Allura got closer to the dining room lance was starting to get a little nervous because now he remembered that there's some specific alpha in there that he really doesn't want to see his attractive face just yet.

But this isn't about him, nope not this time, this time it's all about helping Allura out with her feelings.

He looked at her she looked really nervous too " it's going to be okay, princess I believe that everyone is going to be amazed by you "

She smiled up at him " I hope you are right Lance"

He moved closer to her giving her some kind of hug hoping she will get some kind of comfort out of it "and I bet this is more comfortable then the dress was."

She didn't seem to be bothered by him moving closer to her actually she looked less nervous now.

She nodded with a pout " I can't deny that."

They keep walking until they were in front of the dining room's door.

When the door opened it took a second before he heard them all gasp he smiled pleased with himself removing his arm and moving a little to the said he looked to Allura " hey princess why don't give them a little spin, show them how more than just fine you are."

He gives her a pointed look at Shiro and looks like she got what he was trying to say because she turned a little pink but she did as he told her.

He then turned to look at them he was having a hard time trying not to laugh because Pidge was looking at him in skeptically, Hunk looked at Allura and he was clearly happy for her, Coran looked at him like he was just as proud of him as he was, Keith was as normal glaring at him and Shiro the poor guy was a blushing mess mouth opening and closing can't find words.

Perfect.

He looked back at Allura wiggling his eyebrows as he said "Come on guys don't you have anything to say to her? it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Hunk and Coran were the first to talk " You look wonderful princess!" " You look really good!"

Pidge looking at both of them she paused a little before she smirked saying "Looks like Lance was finally been useful."

That actual sting more than normal especially after what Keith said yesterday, he already knows that he's not the most useful here but do people really need to keep pointing it out to him.

"Pidge! "

It wasn't hunk or Shiro who used the warning voice and to everyone's shock, it was Allura who was defending him.

She kept going "All the paladins are important and useful in there one way."

She was looking Pidge dead in the eye, scolding her for the very first time for making fun of Lance.

And at that moment Lance thought it was a very good idea to make it clear he wasn't interested in Allura in a romantic way.

He can see that the Young beta was feeling guilty but also taking back just like everyone else, so Lance start doing what he does best and that was lighting up the mood.

Turning to Allura with a sickeningly sweet smile " I didn't know you cared princess."

Allura shook her head at him but with an amused smile "Let's go eat Lance "

Lance moved to sit beside Hunk and to his surprise, Allura sit beside him instead of Coran or Shiro who didn't look so happy about that.

Hunk hugged his side as soon as he sits down " I love you, bro!! "

Lance laughed "And why is all of this love?" he said wiggling his eyebrows knowingly at his best friend.

Hunk didn't let him go as he took a bit of his food"You made all of this I believe you deserve all the love that I have."

Lance looked to Allura with a smirk "In that case the princess deserves some too, she helped me with making all of this."

Allura straightened up a little full of pride "All I did was following what Lance told me."

Shiro cleared his throat then asked. "Since when do you two get along?"

Allura answered him while she was smiling at Lance her eyes not leaving his "Since I figured out that I have misjudged Lance "

Keith then opened his mouth for the first time since he walked in the room "You and Lance were bonding? "

Lance rolled his eyes so hard at the alpha boy as he said "You can say that."

Hunk was smiling at Allura pleased with the news " I should give you a hug too if you don't mind."

Allura looked at him as if asking for advice lance just smiled wiggling his eyebrows, she hesitated a little "... That would be okay I think?"

Shiro was staring daggers at him, he smiled beating Allura gently with his knee as he looked at Shiro "So Shiro you didn't say what you think of Allura's new look? come on what do you think? "

Shiro looked like a deer caught in headlights and Lance wanted to do nothing but laugh at him as he slowly but surely turned pink, it was so funny to see a tough alpha like him freaking out like a school girl.

Shiro was looking at his plate as he struggled with his words" you ... umm .. lovely... I mean you look lovely."

Cleaning his throat he started eating making sure to not look at anyone.

Pidge let out a small chuckle and said something that Hunk laugh at but Lance wasn't buying them any attention he was to busy looking at Allura as she looked back at him it was very clear that she was trying so hard not to let out a giggle.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them of you."

Everyone turned to look at him and he realized that he was who said that.

It was just a habit, the words come out without him thinking he was freaking out but he didn't drop his smile.

It was nice to have Allura like this with him for two hours or so, but oh well good things never last.

"Well, Lance did the sun just come out or did you just smile at me? " Allura was smiling nervously at him as she said that.

Everyone was quiet.

" OH MY GOD! "

It was Pidge the first to talk.

" What in the hell !!"

That was Keith, Shiro was gaping at them, Hunk looked speechless, and Coran didn't seem like he gets what had just happened.

Allura looked around then at him looking confused at what was happening " Did I do it wrong? "

" No, no, no that was wonderful-" he couldn't help but crake up falling off his chair, laughing so hard "Actually no that was amazing!! "

He was clapping as he laughed so hard from the floor "My god you deserve a reward !!"

Allura let out a chuckle "Get off the floor Lance you are going to hurt yourself."

Hunk moved to help Lance slowly get off the floor he was smiling looking really amused by this "Man now I'm really going to wear that dress for you." he said with a smirk.

Allura let out a full laugh as she was helping him too "Once again Lance you are ridiculous."

Keith hit his hand on the table hard "Stop goofing around we are supposed to eat so we can go train!"

Lance frowned at the alpha "What a party pooper that you are Keithy boy."

Pidge snorted at that.

They get back to eating Allura hmmed happily as she takes her first bit "This is so much better then I thought it was going to be."

Lance agreed "My mom always says to keep your expectations low and you will never get disappointed "

Coran nodded his head "Wise women to give such an amazing lesson."

Lance really miss his mother.

He felt a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him he looked to the side to find Hunk smiling sadly at him and Lance felt really tired at that moment.

He felt the burn in his heart and the pain in his bones coming back, he was feeling exhausted for himself and for the sweet beta he was looking at.

He whispered a soft "I'm okay buddy."

And lance just looked at his best friend his pack his brother from another mother ... he really should go and spend some time with him after training.

As they looked at each other promise to have some alone time to talk about how they feel neither of them notices the several eyes that were studying them.

They get back to eating and it didn't take long for all of them to finish up.

Allura told them to go change so they can start they after all can't waste any more time.

When he walked into the training room Allura and Shiro were the only ones inside "Hey guys, so what kind of training are you going to try and probably get ourselves killed us with today?"

Allura answered him looking very amused " We are going to do hand to hand "

And there goes his hope that today is going to go well "Yay. " he said voice full of sarcasm.

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder "It's going to be okay Lance I will make sure that Keith will go easy on you."

Man in the least week or so Allura was making him fight against Keith like all the time and it was NOT fair how is he was sposed to win against a damn strong alpha like Keith.

Don't get him wrong he was strong for an omega, but omegas can't really build muscles for some stupid reason so he can never get stronger no matter what he did.

All he's good for is to sit still and look pretty like all the other omegas and even that he wasn't good at.

" Actually he's going to train with me today." Allura said moving closer to them.

"What?! "

That was neither him nor Shiro they all turned to the door to find Keith, and god he smelled angry but Lance didn't need to use his nose to know that, one look at the short alpha was all he needs t know that he was furious.

"I believe that Lance isn't doing any improvement in his hand to hand even though you two have been training together for long so I will take the mater in my one hands." Allura said as she put a hand on Lance's shoulder pulling him away with her.

" You should train with Shiro for today it could help you improve too. "

And man he can hear as Keith grinds his teeth together and that's not a good sound.

But he has more things to be worried about like getting his ass kicked by Allura.

"Come on Lance lets start your training."

And it didn't take longer than a second to get his ass handed to him.

Allura sigh "You should stand your ground more Lance, lets tray that again."

And they did try again and again and again. He did get better at some stuff but then when he think he was getting the hand of it Allura would knock him back on his ass because he was unable to hit strong enough. They kept going until Shiro stopped them saying that they all need a break for today and Lance was more than thankful to him.

But as everyone left the room Allura stopped him "Why are you not trying Lance? I have been wasting my time training you but you aren't getting better!!" she sounded so pissed off. 

Lance took a step back " I'm trying- "

Allura cut him off "No you are not everyone is getting stronger and better at the hand to hand but you are not trying hard enough, that is if you are trying at all."

He just stared at her what can he say to that? he wishes Hunk didn't leave him behind for food.

He should have known that him and Allura spending time together will not change anything.

" I'm sorry Allura I do really try but-"

She cut him off again " STOP MAKING EXCUSES!! "

"STOP YELLING AT HIM! "

They both turned around to see a very angry Keith standing in the doorway "HE'S A FREAKING OMEGA HE CAN'T HELP IT!"

Keith moved ford pointing a finger at Allura " YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT HIM OR WHAT HE'S SO STOP SAYING THING LIKE HE'S NOT TRYING BECAUSE HE IS TRYING AND IF YOU STOP BOSSING US AROUND FOR ONE SECOND AND TRY TO UNDERSTAND US HUMANS A LITTLE MAYBE YOU WILL KNOW WHY HE CAN'T IMPROVE IN THING THAT COUNT ON BODY STRENGTH!"

Allura just stood their mouth open and staring at Keith in a shock she can't find any words to say.

Keith takes a second to claim his breathing before he turned around to look at Lance's one shocked face.

He took the omega's hand in his and started walking out of the room, leaving a shocked Allura behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not pointing fingers but it looks like someone is jealous~
> 
> Allura has no idea how the alpha, omega thing works and she's not really trying to she just doesn't get that Lance's different than the others so after Keith yell at her she maybe try a little harder.
> 
> And then there is Keith and what the fuck is his problem!?
> 
> As if I don't know
> 
>    
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	4. That's a big ass ship!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they got closer the more of the Blue liquid covered the floor.
> 
> "Oh fuck, oh my fuck Lance look!!"
> 
> There was an opened door in front of them. 
> 
> Lance's breath got caught in his throat at what he saw.

"Keith." Lance called as the alpha kept dragging him, they are already very far away from the t

"Keith." Lance called as the alpha kept dragging him, they are already very far away from the training room but Kieth will not stop "Slow down a little dude!"

Keith quickly turned to face him, he looked mad out of his mind, he started pushing Lance backward and against the wall hands on both sides of his head " Why did you let her talk to you like that?!"

"Like what? " pressed himself against the wall, trying to make as much space between them as he can.

" Like she was your alpha!" he was pretty sure that Keith just growled at him, it sounded so inhuman and man that was doing things to Lance.

And by things he means things that turned him on so freaking much.

He took a deep breath trying to calm down a little he noticed too late that it was a mistake because Keith is too close to him and he ended up taking a big whiff of Keith is scent, his beautiful sexy alpha musk.

A shiver run down his spine his breath quicking up " Why are you doing-"

"Because you keep avoiding me!" he moved even closer to him, their lips were inches apart.

Lance was having a really hard time breathing ".. You ... you keep snapping at me... so I thought maybe I should give you some space?"

Keith shook his head looking confused but also guilty " I don't snape at you."

Lance looked him dead in the eyes as he said " Yes, yes you do."

Keith didn't say anything for a while then he asked very softly his voice shaking a little "Is that why you are quieter these days? because of me snapping at you?"

Lance looked away blushing he didn't dear to look Keith in the eyes when he felt like this.

He had no idea that Keith has been watching him, that the alpha had even bought him any mind.

But it wasn't really because of Keith, he just at this point got used to people snapping at him, Alphas more than others.

He was getting quieter because talking was taking to much of his energy, the energy that he doesn't have a lot of these days.

He knows if he opened his mouth to say anything his mask will crack so he kept quiet.

Keith's hand moved to take his chin, his fingers moving it to meet his eyes once more. so Keith was forcing him to look at him " You know that I didn't mean what I said right?" a soft expression took over his whole face as he looked deeply into Lance's eyes. 

Keith lowered his voice his lips moved even closer to Lance is.

" Is this why you have been less confident? because of me? tell me?" Lance bit his lower lip still not saying anything he can feel Keith's breath on his lips and he just wants to move forward and take what he craved, what he always dreamed of.

But he was also freaking out because Keith knows!

Keith knows that he likes them!

Lance couldn't hold himself up anymore and give in to the gravity he would have hit the floor if not for Keith's knee that was between his legs supporting him, when did it get there he has no idea.

And now he was straddling Keith's thigh, great.

He was just looking deeply into Keith is eyes, falling in love with them just like the first time he saw them, he wonders if Keith can hear how fast his heart was pounding for him.

He wonders if Keith was going to kiss him...

"Lance I want to be your-"

The alarm want of and Allura's banking voice was all he can hear, no more of Keith's soft and low voice in his ear.

"Paladins we are under attack please go to your lions!"

And as if he was burned as soon as Keith hear Allura's voice he moves away from Lance he stood there looking at him for a minute before he runs off without saying anything or looking back at him.

Lance fall to the floor looking at Keith as he runs away from him and he knows that this doesn't count as rejection but he can't help but feel that way.

He was planning to just sit there but something nudged at him so gently trying to comfort him, something in the back of his mind well more like someone.

Blue.

She was calling for him so softly like a mother trying to assure her child that it's all going to be just fine, he just needs to come and let her take care of this for him.

Let her cuddle him.

It was a good thing he was still in his armor that will make thing easier for him, with blue's support he got up and started running he needed to go to her for more than one reason.

As he was going to the hanger he saw Pidge running in front of him that's good because that means he wasn't going to hear about how slow he was and no one is going to yell at him again today, at last, he hoped no one will do.

Blue was looking in his mind trying to find out who she's going to sit on, she hopes it's not the red one because if it was she isn't just sitting on him but she is going to slap her sister in the face for choosing that kid.

Lance chuckled Blue never failed to make him feel better especially when she was at the ready to set the castle on fair if it meant he will smile even if it was a small tiny smile that you can hardly see.

But Blue was becoming furious with every second she spends looking at his memories of the day so it was his turn to soothe her telling her he was fine now that she was here.

She was feeling guilty that she was sleeping when he needed her last night.

The castle started to shake, something has hit it for sure Lance started running faster.

As soon as he saw Blue he got in, happy to finally feel less vulnerable with Blue all around him making him feel at ease.

"Let's go kick some asses, beautiful"

Blue roared as soon as they were out of the castle she was angry and destroying some galra ships will help her calm down a little.

Lance was surprised when he wasn't met be the galra ships as he was expecting.

What he saw wasn't a galra ship an anyway he was sure of that. A big ship stood there right in front of the castle and God it was huge it probably was even bigger than the castle of lions itself.

It was firing at them with big laser guns, two of the big guns were focusing on the yellow and green lions as they run around it and the other gun was focusing on the castle but the shield was protecting it.

the smaller guns were trying to attack the black and red lions as they tried to fire back.

"Oh my god why are they attacking us?! how are we going to fight this thing? " Hunk was panicking.

"Man this ship looks so cool can you imagine what kind of-" as Pidge was talking she was cut off by Allura "We are trying to communicate with the ship but we are not getting any answer!"

"Maybe the ship is damaged in some way? we should send someone in to investigate." Shiro said as he was dodging another attack.

" We are so going to die, I don't think I can do this maybe we can wormhole away?" Hunk was freaking out now.

"It's going be fine Hunk we destroyed bigger ships we got this " Lance was trying to calm Hunk down with so much confidence that he has no idea where it comes from.

" Actually we didn't, " Keith said.

And Lance went quit as soon as he heard the alpha's voice his body tensed up and Blue smacked red with her tail as she passed by and it was clear that was not an accident.

And Lance snorted really amused be how his lion was pissed at the Red paladin.

Red roared at Blue and she looked more than ready to fight her, but Bule ignored her completely and just kept avoiding the ship's attacks.

" Lance!!" that was Shiro sounding very displeased with this.

But Lance was too amused by his big grumpy cat that was cuddling his mind to really feel bad about it.

"That wasn't me, Keith pissed Blue of!" Lance defined with a smile on his face.

" What? what did I do?! " Keith snapped at him.

And Red got smacked again how dear he behaves as if he didn't do anything, lance kind of tried to stop her "Come on beautiful calm down a litter for me."

He can tell that Red was this close to blowing them up.

Blue turned her back to the other members of Voltron not happy with any of them, how can they be okay with how he and that Princess treat her paladin.

Lance tried to tell her that Keith and Allura are just stressed but Blue was having none of that, they are acting as if he's not stressed himself.

"Oh Blue I get that but we are in a battle can you please get angry at everyone after it." if a lion can sigh Blue would be doing just that right now.

She turned to the other lions but made a point to not look in Red's direction.

" The Blue lion is upset? " Coran asked.

The castle was finally firing back at the ship and managed to damage one of the big guns it gives Pidge an opening to get closer to attack with green's claws.

"At all of us? " Pidge sounded guilty then confused "Even Hunk?" 

He uses Blue's tail laser to destroy some of the smaller guns.

Blue roared, she was so disappointed with Hunk because he was Lance's friend and wasn't there when he needed him.

Lance tensed at that "That wasn't Hunk's fault, and again we can talk later Blue so take it easy a little " she really grumbled at that.

Lance sighs really angry with himself for making Blue upset but she whined at that saying, it was the other paladin's fault and not his.

" Wait what do you mean the Blue lion is angry with me? what did I do? WHAT WASN'T MY FAULT? I don't want my best friend's lion to hate me!!" Hunk was talking to quick.

The two big guns were powering up both of them pointing towards the castle if they hit it the shield was probably going to take a lot of damage but the Yellow lion hit the side of the ship hard making it move away and miss its target.

"PALADINS " Allura's frustrated voice cut in "The shield can't handle been attacked any longer"

As soon as Shiro hear Allura's frustrated voice he gets them all back to work "Keith you, Hunk and me will attack the ship as a distraction while Lance and Pidge go in the ship and get some information try to figure out who they are and why are they attacking but don't get too close"

They all started moving to do what they have been told.

while Pidge and Lance both wait for Shiro to tell them to go in, Pidge ask "So why is the Blue lion angry? "

Lance snickered at how he can feel Blue rolling her eyes at Pidge "She's been a big fat drama queen." he said fondly.

Blue showed him a memory of Keith scowling so hard at him and he could not help but laugh at her.

Pidge snickered " I can't believe there's anyone how can be more drama queen then you."

And that was the wrong thing to say especially to a pissed off mama lion.

She normally would just overlook the bad jokes but not when her paladin is having a bad day.

Blue growled at Green making it clear she wasn't pleased with it paladin, she was moving her tail back and forth angrily, she doesn't like it but she's more than willing to smack the shit out of her sister if the green paladin crosses a line.

The Green lion moved a little back clearly doesn't want to get hit like Red and she is sure as hell doesn't want to bake a fight with Blue knowing her older sister would win and it looks like she made it clear to Pidge too "Wow she's pissed what did you-"

She was cut off be Hunk "Um guys I'm pretty sure you can get in now!! can you make this quick? I really don't feel like this is going to end well."

" We are on it big guy." Lance says as he sneaks behind the ship Pidge following him closely.

The Red lion has made a hole for them to go through, so Lance and Pidge got out of there Lions to get in the ship and as soon as they here in Lance told Blue to go and help the other while Green stayed hidden just in case they needed to get out of there unseen.

And you can guess that Blue didn't like it, and for ten thousand years or so she wasn't very grown up as she grumbled the whole way to where the Yellow lion was to help her out.

"If the lions were real cats then yours would have been the grumpiest out of them all and that with the Red lion included." Pidge pointed out to him as they started to sneak in.

The hallway was so dark the could bearly see anything, the only light the had was from their helmets.

Lance smirked at that "As I said a drama queen." he could feel Blue pouting in the back of his mind.

They kept walking Pidge taking the laid looking for some kind of computer she can hack into.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Pidge mumbled as she walked in front of him.

"I don't know but it's so creepy!" Lance whispered back at her.

They kept walking in silence.

" I'm sorry you know."

Lance had no idea where that come from "About?"

She didn't look at him " for what I said on breakfast, it was just a joke I didn't intend for it to come out so wrong." she grumbled.

He sighs itching to give the small beta a hug "It's fine."

She frowned finally looking at him " No it's not, teasing you is not fun when it gets too serious." 

He snickered at that " I didn't know you cared Pidge."

She scoffed " I do care I just don't want to feed your ego."

" Rude." he said mocking offence.

" Pidge Lance are you two in." 

Pidge answered "Yeah Shiro we are in, we will tell you when we are done in here"

" Do what you can-" 

Keith cut in after Shiro "And come back safe." he said farmle

Lance tensed up at the alpha's commanding voice he looked to the side as he and Pidge said at the same time "Got it "

They kept walking until they fond the first ever door Pidge started hacking in to open it while Lance holds up his Bayard and keeping his guard up just in case something attacks them.

"What are you even going to do?" Lance asked curiously.

"I'm going to go in find any kind of computer and try to get as much information on this ship then go back to Green and figure out what the hell is this ship!" she mumbled absently.

Lance just hummed and the got back to silence.

"So you and Allura ?"

Lance looked back at Pidge confused "What about me and Allura?"

" Don't play dump on me, Lance, are you and Allura you know.."

Lance just grow more confused "Just say it Pidge!"

She turned around cheeks a little pink and screamed at him " Fucking!! are you and Allura fucking ?"

Lance's face turned bright red "so you are !!"

Lance looked at her in horror "O- of course not! why would you even?? "

"Well, you two were just best pals and all this morning, do you have any better ideas why else Allura would like you out of the blue other than one of you staking something in the other's-"

"Pidge shut up please before I get scarred for life. " Lance cut her of knowing that the image is now going to be forever in his mind.

He sighs as she got back to work "You and me both know that Allura has a thing for Shiro just as much as he has a thing for her I was just trying to show her that he likes her and him that he better start making a move, so how in the hell did that end up with you assuming something like that I have no idea "

She chuckled " Well, you can't really blame me I mean she actually used a pickup line back at you."

" I know right I was so shocked." he said with a smile on his face then it dropped as he remembered what happened in the training room.

" Yeah, Keith lost his shit bake there- Done! " the door opened for them. Thank God, the light in the room were working, fighting was going to be really hard in the dark. It had a big computer like thing in the middle of the room and a couple of weapons on the said of it but there was no one in there.

"What was his problem?" he asked her as she started hacking the computer.

She didn't answer him too busy with what she was doing.

" I don't know man, he's giving me mixed signals one second he's making dreamy eyes at you and the next he looks like he wants to punch you right in the face." she said after a couple of minutes seemed to remember what they were talking about.

Lance moved closer to her "Dreamy eyes?"

She moved away from the computer changing the subject " I think we got everything."

Lance looked around them " Hey ... Pidge is it just me or is this too easy ?" 

Pidge looked up at him "Yeah it's kind of strange that we didn't see any guards yet "

Lance started leaving the room "Maybe we should look around more, maybe we can talk to the commander of this ship maybe this is all a misunderstanding, after all, Shiro told us to figure out who's on this ship right?"

Pidge nodded "And he also told us to not get to close but I think I can find the control room so we can maybe stop the ship for a litter bit."

Pidge got back to hacking "What a big ass ship, there is so many rooms in here it would have taken you ages to figure out which room is the right one, what would you have done without me?"

Lance grinned "Nothing much really probably would have still been on earth if you think about it."

"Now who's been rude." she gasped at him dramatically.

She stood up.

"Come on I found it! we better hurry up before they kill everyone, us included." she started running and Lance followed her closely.

The control room turned out to be so deep in the ship Pidge and Lance didn't see anyone all the way over there.

And as the walked deeper the light started to work so probably the light was out back there because of the damage the Red lion did.

The first thing they noticed was the blue sticky liquid that was all over the floor.

"Oh my god Pidge what is this ?" Lance said as he slowly moved behind Pidge, getting closer to the control room.

As they got closer the more of the Blue liquid covered the floor.

"Oh fuck, oh my fuck Lance look!!"

There was an opened door in front of them. 

Lance's breath got caught in his throat at what he saw.

That blue liquid was.. blood... he feels sick he feels so sick.

There were dead bodies everywhere, just throwing on top of each other in front of the door bleeding on one another.

"ugghgh" pidge was throwing up to the side and Lance felt like doing the same.

" K...Keith ?" 

There was a pause "What? "

Lance feel like he can't breath " ... t... there's no one in here ..."

" w..t ..e yo. sa.ing Lan..? " that wasn't Keith and he didn't really hear what they said he's to busy staring and taking everything in.

" What is it, Lance? answer me! " at the sound of his alpha's voice he opened his mouth again. " .. There's ... there's no one in here- w-who's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is an angry mom get out of her way or you going to get hit boi-oi-oi
> 
> Pidge says sorry and it means more to Lance then she thinks.
> 
> Lance learn new something about Keith from Pidge that he will ask Keith about soon.
> 
> And i'm really bad with action but i'm doing what i can i liked how my brain was telling me that the first thing that comes out of Lance's mouth when he was panicking needs to be 'Keith'
> 
> Next, we are going to figure out where did that ship come from.
> 
> And i made the chapter taller aren't you proud of me?
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	5. Always here for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Umm.. no, it's just that I thought it might make you feel uncomfortable with me walking around the castle smelling so strong like that, people, after all, don't like to be around omegas all that much" he rubbing the back of his neck.
> 
> "Will we are not like them!" Lance looked at Keith confused and asked "you are not? " it was an innocent question that got him Shiro and Pidge gaping again at him.
> 
> "Of course not we-" "why would you even-" "for fuck sake Lanc-" the three of them started talking all at the same time

" They are all- all of them are dead." 

"What killed them, Lance?!" Keith sounded on edge.

"K-Keith." he sobbed but held back his tears" I don't know- but there's so much b-blood, oh god I s-stepped on it."

His voice was shaky and now he started to smell it, the smell of rotten dead bodies and he knows that it doesn't make any sense because he's still wearing the helmet. But he couldn't hold it an anymore.

"Lanc-" he took his helmet off and throw it away and just "Hgggkag." started to throw up.

He felt so disgusting who would do something horrible like this.

He felt really bad for throwing up after looking at the dead aliens he should have kept it in.

His knees were weak and he wants to just lay down but he was not willing to get more blood on himself, and now he thinks about it he had just thrown his helmet to the blood covered floor.

Great.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he slowly started trying to get his breathing under control. He looked at where Pidge was she moved ford looking at the dead bodies with not just disgust but also with pain.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and watched as she jumped and turned to look at him she looked like she wanted to cry but was holden it in.

"We-we need to make this ship stop attacking the castle can you do that Pidge?" his voice was so weak he just wants to run away from all of this but he needs to be strong for them both.

She just nodded her head and slowly they started to walk around the bodies both of them not looking its way.

He didn't drop his hand from Pidge is shoulder trying to keep her grounded and to his surprise, Pidge put her hand on his trying to return the favor and keep him calm.

They moved together until they reached the control panel, Lance felt sicker because whoever killed them didn't bother to clean his hand before he touched anything.

Pidge slowly moved her trembling hand to the panel and the one that was on his tightened its grips on his.

He moved his hand away from her shoulder so he can take her hand in his instead.

He wishes she didn't need to touch that, but the ship was still attacking the castle at the mention of the castle he remembered how he cut the call with Keith and the others he bet that they are really worried about them now.

It takes her a couple of seconds before she makes her fingers finally touch the panel and she slowly but surely gets to work.

The smell of her distress was strong, and Lance the Omega he was hated that smell more than the smell of dead bodies.

Suddenly she jumped in her place and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

He blinked and followed her eyes that slowly moved to her neck where his other hand was rubbing his scent there trying to comfort her.

He let his natural smell get out of control he let it get stronger then he should.

He has never done this to Pidge before because he knows she hates when he touches her or show anything omega like really towards her.

He moved his hand away with a flinch as if touching her had burned him, he can't believe he lost control without realizing it.

He tried to let go of her hand but she would not let go of him.

She looked back at the panel with a pout and Lance just stared at her silently, she still looked like she was more than ready to break but it was clear that she was attempting to ease herself a little.

He was sick, freaking out and feeling really unsafe here. He heard a small purr at the back of his mind it was a little out of his reach but it was there.

He wasn't alone, Blue is here for him, Blue felt like home Blue is safe and she's waiting for him to come to her and let her hold him in her own way.

So he just blocked everything out and concentrate on her, for a second it was as if she was really standing right there in front of him but she just looked like a normal lion and NOT the giant robot that she was and he couldn't help but asked himself "Am I hallucinating?"

And it really felt as if he can hear her voice as if she was actually talking to him 'My paladin.' it was so soft and comforting 'Come back to me.' and he almost runs to her, wondering if he can really touch her to the point where he almost forgets completely where he was.

" Lance!! "

Pidge's voice snapped him out of it, he opened his eyes to look at her small shaking body, wondering when he has closed them. Her hand that was in his was trembling and trying to drag him with her she was giving him a pleading look "We need to go Lance!"

He took a shaky breath wondering if he daydreamed what he just saw or if it was real, the last thing he needs now is to start going crazy.

Getting himself to focus one more time he turned to Peidge.

He nodded at her, letting her pull him away. They started running when he suddenly stopped her "We are going to need these." he picked up their helmets and watch in disgust as the blood that was on the floor stuck to the helmets.

It was not really dray at all.

He wonders if they come across them sooner what would have happened? 

Could they have saved them?

He swallowed and walked back to Pidge she looked as if she was waiting for him to give her back the helmet, but he just walked past her. He was not going to let her hands get dirtier than that, she should not be the only one who gets more blood on her hands.

None of them should get any kind of blood on their hands, but he will give it back to her when they got closer to that hole they made in the ship. It was really stupid of them to take off the helmets without knowing if they can breathe in here.

He started running again when he was sure that she was right behind him and soon enough she got backing to leading them out. Both of them didn't say anything they just kept running and he cursed whoever designed this ship, was it really necessary to make it this big?

"We are getting close." she stopped to look at the floor as she said that.

Lance sighs it was starting to get hard to breathe the more they moved forward he looks at the helmets in disgust "Just give it back to me when we get back to the ship." he wasn't going to let her clean it. It always was better him than any of them.

He gives it to her and she looked at it with probably the same level of disgust he felt.

"I can't believe how stupid we were to just throw them like that man, I expected something like that from you but me? you sure are rubbing off on me."

He gave her a weak smile that she tried to return but failed, he couldn't blame her. Actually, the idea of her trying to lighten the mood up right now for him was too good.

They both looked at their helmets with disgust "Here we go, we don't want the others to tear the ship in apart looking for us do we now?" she smiled a little at that and that was better than nothing.

They put on the bloody helmets and kept going.

It was a relief to both of them when they saw the hole they got on the ship from and when Lance saw Blue out there waiting for him he couldn't help the hysterical laugh of happiness that bubbled out of him.

He literally runs to Blue who opened her mouth for him, welcoming him back. As soon as he was in he took off his boots, helmet and his gloves he doesn't want to get her dirty and was sure as hell going to clean her from the inside out later. He's going to make her shinier than any other lion.

She purred in his mind and once again embraced him with her love, he would have melted into it if not for Hunk is panicking voice " IF THEY DON'T ANSWER OR GET OUT RIGHT KNOW IM GOING IN!!"

"Calm down Hunk they just need more time." Shiro was trying to calm Hunk down but it was clear he was n't succeeding.

Then Keith said sounding really pissed off "THAT WHAT YOU SAID TEN MINUTES AGO SHIRO THAT THING THAT KILLED THE ALIENS COULD BE STILL ON THE SHIP AND THEY ARE THERE ALONE!! " 

And Lance had heard enough he sit down "Guys, take it easy will ya." his voice was trembling and he just didn't same to have the ability to take control over anything right now.

"LANCE!! " they all said at the same time overjoyed to hear his voice..

Hunk was on the screen with tears of joy in his eyes "Don't you ever do that again you almost gave me a heart attack bro!!" he smiled weakly back at his friend.

"Are you sure you are okay?! did anything hurt you?! do you need any help!? " looking at they hot-headed alpha he looked worried out of his mind and he let himself imagine that there was more behind that than just worry over a teammate.

Lance smiled dreamily at the alpha and give a weak nod " I'm fine Keith."

"Lance is Pidge okay?" he looked at Shiro then nodded again.

"Just give her some time alone she might need it." he just said and looked down at the hand he touched Pidge with.

He bit his lower lip it would be better if the other weren't around when he gets out of Blue they probably will be uncomfortable smelling him when he's so close to going in full omega mood.

"Oh thank god you are okay Lance." Lance jump in surprise at Allura's voice he looks up and he sees a big smile on her face. She was clearly relieved to see that he was fine. He doesn't know why he is surprised but he knows that the surprise was clear on his face because next, she looked away with guilt in her eyes and he's sure as hell heard Keith snare at her.

He really needs to have a talk with Keith about all the inhuman noise he can make.

"It's great to see that you are okay number three." Coran smiled at him as he smoothed his mustache.

Lance smiled weakly back at him... he was just so tired right now.

" Hey, guys can we get back now?" looks like Pidge have finally got herself back together ... lucky her.

"PIDGE! " Hunk and Shiro said at the same time.

"Are you two going to do that every time someone talks because if so I'm out." she said with a smirk on her face.

Shiro sigh "We are just happy you two are okay."

"Yeah man, that was one hell of a scare when Lance dropped a boom like that then just disappeared." Hunk said as he was wiping his eyes.

"Sorry buddy, I will try to not do that next time" Lance did feel really sorry for making his best friend cry.

"Let's just hope that there will never be a next time." Shiro said rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"So what happened in there?" the smiles that were on both Lance and Pidge's faces dropped and they both looked at Keith. As soon as Lance notice that the alpha was looking at him waiting for an answer he looked away.

" Well, that ship was on autopilot it was just protecting itself that's all." Pidge answered glaring at him.

"And the dead bodies? " it was either Keith can't take a hint or he really was that dump to ask when it was clear that Pidge was really pissed at him for asking. Man if she glared any harder then this she may make a hole in his face.

"It was clear that they were dead for a long time, so whoever did this has already left, I got everything that was on the ship so we can probably see what happened, that is if they have got any security cameras"

"Good job Lance Pidge let's get back to the castle I believe we all need some rest." Shiro said as he starts moving Black in the direction of the castle. Yellow following him closely Blue run after them smacking Red with her tail as she goes making the Red lion go running after her. Red has had more than enough of her sister for the day and Green just made sure to stay out of the way.

Lance giggled at how childish Blue was acting.

"Lance!" Keith grumbled.

"Again that was Blue, not me." Red was fast but the castle was close so before she can get her claws on Blue they were in the castle, and man they can her Red angrily roar after them.

As they are finally in Blue's hanger Lance let himself relax.

"Hey Blue..." she purred letting him know she was listening "Back there in the ship ... was that real? "

She purred softly telling him, yes it was, the two of them had got closer and closer to the point that now he can see her in his mind at all times.

"How did I do it?" he asked and suddenly he can feel her holding him in his mind hugging him close to her. He closed his eyes confused, he did what he did on the ship he let himself be held and just concentrated on her and nothing else. He just let her take him away from here.

And then he felt warm, he looked around him and instead of the darkness he expected he found himself on the beach but not any beach it was the one he was familiar with the most, the one back at home. He felt tears at the corners of his eyes, he doesn't know how he got here and didn't really care to know.

There was a purr behind him, he turned his head to find out that he was resting his back on a big Blue lion and god it was deadly but so beautiful.

"You sure are a beautiful girl." he giggled when she nuzzled his side "Man we should have done this a lot sooner." she purred agreeing with him.

"And Blue that voice in my head before that was-"

"LANCE" he turned to look at Blue confused, was that her?

"LAAAANCE !! " nope that was not Blue he looked around him having no idea where the voice was coming from and Blue growled. She was hoping to have him all for herself but looks like the other paladins are having other plans.

"Oh~" he giggled as she nudged him with her head she doesn't want to share him with anyone right now and especially the NOT the red paladin "Aww you want to cuddle with me ?"

Of course, she always wants to but her size never let her do as she pleased but now she's going to give him all the love she can.

"LANCE!!!" she huffs rolling her eyes so hard and the next second he was back in her again. He was disappointed, wondering if he could have swum with her in the wonderful sea. She promised him that next time the can try, after all she loved the water as much as he did.

"LANCE!! ARE YOU IN THERE!!" he quickly stood up to get out of Blue looking at the parts of his suit that was on the floor and apologized saying that he will come later to take them and clean her up, but she told him to just go rest.

"Finally what where you doin-" Keith stopped talking and just gaped at him he looked at him shocked, his pupils slowly dilated and Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

Then he slowly turned to look at the others confused even Pidge and Shiro were gaping at him he looked at Hunk and Hunk pointed at his nose.

"Oh" Lance blushed he had forgotten completely about that "Sorry about the smell me and Blue were bonding and I got a little emotional sorry if it makes you uncomfortable give it some time and it will go away." he touched his scent gland self-concise.

Shiro was the first to talk "It isn't that it makes us uncomfortable it's just I don't know your scent could be this ... strong?"

Lance blinked at him very slowly " well, I'm in omega so this is normal."

"Yeah but you never do it so we assumed... " Shiro said looking so helpless.

"Umm.. no, it's just that I thought it might make you feel uncomfortable with me walking around the castle smelling so powerful like that, people, after all don't like to be around omegas like me all that much." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we are not like them!" Lance looked at Keith confused and blurted out "You are not? " it was an innocent question that got him Shiro and Pidge gaping again at him.

"Of course not we-" "Why would you even-" "For fuck sake Lanc-" the three of them started talking all at the same time "Guys! why don't you back down a little?" Huck stood between them and him.

And Lance was more than thankful for him being a wall between them "Why don't we all just go and rest huh?"

"But-" Keith was about to protest but Shiro put a hand on his shoulder stopping him "Lance probably wants to rest, we can talk about this later Keith."

Keith frowned but didn't object anymore he slowly followed Shiro out of the room and Pidge went after them, she sent Lance a last look before she disappeared.

And Lance just sighed as Hunk turned around to look at him "That wasn't so bad now, was it? they were okay with it! you see I was right! "

Lance gave his friend a look "Not now Hunk I really don't feel up to it."

Hunk frowned "You okay bro? "

Lance shook his head a bit "Yeah I guess I'm just exhausted and in need of a hug."

"Hey man you have seen something horrible today! you have all the right too not feel okay, I'm going to make us some food then we can cuddle." Hunk said as he hugged his side.

"That sound nice Hunk but I need a shower first," he said as he moved away from his friend " I feel really dirty right now."

"You go do that and I will go make the food see you soon bro." Hunk said as he runs out of the hanger.

Lance sigh and looked up at Blue " Well, see you later beautiful" she purred back at him.

Leaving and going in the direction of his room he got there faster then he thought he would with how his legs would wobble every now and then.

Taken a shower felt like heaven, it felt so nice to scrape away the dirty feeling. He didn't take long in the shower knowing Hunk will get here soon.

It has been a while since the have snuggled in his nest, he had always liked when they did that.

He was drying his hair when he heard a knock on the door "Hunk that was really quick even for you-"

" Guess again!"

" Pidge?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!  
> So tell me the truth what do you think about what i did between Lance and blue?!!  
> Did I overdo it?  
> I hope not!  
> This was sposed to be something between Lance Hunk and Pidge.
> 
> This took me three days because my heart was telling me how the thing with Pidge and Lance should go but my brain just didn't get it.  
> Don't forget to leave some Comments and Kudos for me, thank you so much for reading... my brain hurts.
> 
> We are getting closer to the Klance part!
> 
>    
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	6. Movie night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge whispered with a smirk "We are the chickens remember?"
> 
> Hunk quickly nodded " And this is your room."
> 
> "I hate both of you," he said with a huff as he stood up.
> 
> He moved slowly toward the door wishing he had his Bayard with him, who the hell said it was okay to watch that damn alien movie.

"Pidge? " he looked at her confused " What are you doing here?"

Her laptop was in her hands and she looked at him nervously, she shrugged "Thought that you wouldn't want to stay alone."

He stared at her surprised, he expected that she wouldn't want anything to do with him in the next 11 hours or so but looks like he was wrong.

Now the question is 'Will he let her near his nest?' The omega in him wasn't sure he was afraid she was going to make fun of it like last time, he looked at her a little longer and noticed the way her hands were still shaking and it clicked, she was scared to stay alone after what she saw and for some weird reason she's decided to come to him for comfort.

Him and not Shiro the one she seemed really close to.

He took a deep breath, she might make fun of him but she was still his friend he will not leave a friend in need so he is going to ignore his instinct for now.

" Come on in ..." He said with a sigh and stepped aside.

She looked so relieved when he let her in she started to look around the room "Huh.."

"What?" He doesn't like the way she was looking around as if she was judging him.

She shrugged "Just thought your room would be different," She turned to look at him " You know I assumed you would decorate it a little more."

"WEll you seem to assume a lot of wrong things about me." He might be a little salty but in his defense, It was the first time someone who is not Hunk goes in his room and he wasn't really comfortable with his.

She looked away from him ashamed and it just so happened that she ended up looking at his nest and now his defense are one hundred percent up.

He waited for the nasty comments but none came she just stood there staring at his nest.

After a couple of seconds, she breathed in "You really smell strong in here..."

He just stares down at her "Well, it's my room..."

She looks at him with a pout "Okay lets cut the crap, Lance, I'm here because I'm too scared to sleep alone, so can I please sleep here with you?"

He stared at her surprised, it took a second for him to get what she just admit and when it did he sighs with a smile on his face "Get in the damn nest Pidge."

She blinked then asked in a small voice "You would let me get in your nest?"

Lance nodded " Yup as long as you don't make fun of it like last time."

She looked at him confused "When have I ever made fun of your nest?" she started shaking her head "This is the first time I see it!" 

"It's not important just let's forget about it." He said as he got back to drying his hair.

She moved in front of him "No Lance when did I make fun of it?"

"You didn't really mean to insult me so who cares."He removed the towel and put it aside.

"I care Lance!!" She yelled.

Her hand moved to take his "What did I do wrong for you to freak out like that when you scented me."

he sighs he really is not in the mood for this right now "Back at the Garrison when Hunk and I tried to bond with you I invited you to come over to our room to watch some movies and cuddle in me nest you said 'Why would I spend my free time sitting in a mess that you call a nest I don't have time to cuddle your needy ass Lance leave me alone.' And I get it not a lot of people like to be around Omegas especially males, so we tried to give you space so... I'm sorry that I touched you back at the ship, freaking out made me lose control." He said as he started rubbing his neck trying to comfort himself.

Pidge was silent for a long, long time "Oh..." She looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed and started shaking her head "No Lance that's not it..."

She squeezed his hand as she kept talking "B-Back then I was really angry because I just lost my brother an-and there you were, talked and acted just like him it felt like if I let you in I would be replacing my own brother."

She took a shaky breath "But back there on that ship and in the hanger I realized how stupid I was, maybe back then I wanted some space but know I think I have too much space around me and I need some cuddle too it's not fair that you and Hunk are the only ones who can get some and now Allura looks like she's getting some, I want some too." And now she was complaining.

Lance chuckled at her she looked like an angry toddler "Aww the oversized Pidgeon is in need of some love from Lancey lance?"

she frowned at him "Don't test me, Mcclain, I will not hesitate to bite you!"

That just made him laugh harder after a second he took a breath to "Hunk is getting some food when he comes back we all can cuddle as much as you want Pidge."

She huffed and moved slowly to sit in his nest Lance's eyes glued to her, watching her every move.

"Do you really need to keep staring like that?" She said as she opened the laptop.

Lance blushed a little "Sorry you are the first one other then Hunk that comes into my room and sits in my nest so I'm a bit defensive about it."

She made a small "Oh" And didn't say anything else.

Lance kept staring at her " So ... was- is your brother in Omega?" he corrected himself quickly.

she just nodded her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Are you going to sleep in that?"

She looked up at him surprised then she frowned "I'm not going all the way back to my room for some clothes, I can manage."

He started shaking his head " Nope. Nah. Not happening you can have one of my alien shirts."

"I'm not going to wear one of those Altean shit Lance." She grumbled.

He smirked at her "My room my rules."

He moved to his closet getting out one of the blue shirts that Coran give to him it should be long enough that if Pidge wore it, it would look like a dress on her.

He turned around with it in his hand as soon as Pidge saw it she scoffed "I'm not wearing that! "

His smirk got bigger "Again my room my rules, Holt."

she stood up with a pout on her lips "Fuck you, Mcclain." snatched the shirt out of his hands.

He snorted "You wish."

She just looked at him in disgust as she moved to the bathroom door "Why do I even put up with you."

She closed the door before he can answer her, he huffs and moves to sit in his nest making himself comfortable and making sure to stay away from Pidge's laptop.

He started to finally get comfortable when he heard a knock on the door he whined as he started to get up on more time to open the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Shiro caught me in the kitchen looks like we are not moving the castle any time soon, Allura wants Pidge to figure out what happened in there before we leave." He said sounding out of breath he put down the food as he sits beside Lance.

" Oh man I had hope in us leaving right now." Pidge said from behind Hunk making him shriek and try to hide behind Lance.

He looked at her in horror "Where did you come from?!"

She pointed behind her shoulder at the bathroom as she moved to stand in front of them "Now move to the sides boys I'm sitting in the middle."

Lance moved to the side as he laughed at Hunk's disbelieving face "I almost had a heart attack because of you." 

As Pidge was sitting Hunk give Lance a questioning look toward her Lance just smirked at him " well, you see Hunk, Pidge is too much of a chicken to sleep alone."

Pidge glared at him as she moved to get her laptop and put it on her lap "Pleas as if you wouldn't be crying in fear if Hunk didn't agree to cuddle you."

Hunk laughed and Lance glared at him "You traitor!!"

Hunk just laughed harder "Sorry dude, but that's so true."

"No, it's not" He mumbled.

"Yes, it's, " She said as she started typing on her laptop.

"No!!"

"Yes~"

"NO!!!" 

"Guys, please calm down or I'm going to sit in the middle." Hunk said stopping them from making this a real fight.

Pidge snorted "You can only try. "

"Don't do it Hunk she might be small but she hides so much power in her little teeny weeny fingers." Lance said dramatically.

"Damn right I do, that what happens when you keep typing for 15 years." She said with a smirk on her face.

"What? you are 15 how the hell does that makes sense?!" Lance said as he moved closer to her to see what she is doing "Babys can't type!"

"Unimportant details! what's important now is me getting some cuddles and while we do that we can watch one of the old movies that I have in here." she pet her laptop lovingly.

"You have movies with you and never told us." Hunk asked as he moved closer to look at the screen.

Pidge shrugged " You never asked."

Lance gaped at her "What kind of a friend are you!"

"Yeah, you are supposed to tell us everything." Hunk poked her in the cheek. 

She shrugged again as she slapped Hunk's hand away "Anyway I have already decided what we are going to watch. "

The both of them moved even closer to the screen then Hunk jumped back with a yelp "Oh-ho-ho-ho! No, I'm not watching that!"

Lance looked at him confused "What's wrong with Alien, it's a good move. "

"Oh yeah, a movie that talks about people realizing that they aren't alone on their ship AND a really good one to watch after you two just got out of a ship that everyone who was on it is dead."

Pidge and Lance gaped at Hunk for a second.

"Shut the hell up Hunk!!"

"Yeah, man don't jinx it!!"

Hunk held his hands in front of him defensively "Just saying you know."

"Hunk man I love you and I believe that you have done nothing wrong in your life but bro you really need to shut up and Pidge please tell you are wearing something under that."

She smirked devilishly at him "Wouldn't you love to know that."

"I'm starting to believe that your goal in life is to give me PTSD." he huffed.

Both Pidge and Hunk laughed at him "You know this is why the Blue lion had picked you, you two make a perfect dramatic couple."

Lance huffed " You are just jealous of us."

"Oh yeah by the way what made her angry at us," Hunk asked.

Lance looked away from his friends and shrugged "Nothing that I can't fix."

"Okay, but why was she angry in the first place?" Pidge gave him a sharp look.

He shrugged again "We can talk about this another time, right now we are here to have fun."

Hunk nodded "Okay but we are going to talk about it."

"I'm starting it, boys."

Lance made himself comfortable as Hunk put a hand around his shoulder and Pidge snuggled to his side.

They were having fun and the movie was good.

Halfway throw it, when it was clear there is going to be a jump scare and both Pidge and Hunk were really into the movie, he slowly touched the back of Pidge is neck and made her jump and hug Hunk making the both of them scream in fear.

Lance tried to plug his ears as he laughed "My god, you guys are real chickens."

"Fuck you, Lance, I'm going to get you back for this," Pidge said as she started to hit him with a pillow.

"Pidge, how can you scream that high? " Hunk asked as he touched his ear.

Pidge stopped hitting Lance to look at Hunk in disbelieve "I'm a girl."

Hunk made a small 'oh' as Lance kept laughing "Lance, please shut up that really scared me." 

Before Lance can say anything there was pounding on his door Lance stopped laughing and looked at the other two who looked back at him and shrugged.

Hunk whispered with a smirk "We are the chickens remember?"

Pidge quickly nodded " And this is your room." she mocked him.

"I hate both of you," he said with a huff as he stood up.

He moved slowly toward the door wishing he had his Bayard with him, who the hell said it was okay to watch that damn alien movie.

The pounding on the door didn't stop but got louder he took a breath before he opened the door and jumped backward.

"SHIRO!!" both him and Pidge screamed.

"Not cool man." Hunk said as he put food in his mouth.

"So not cool I was ready to accept my death," Lance said putting a hand on his heart.

"I'm the one who got scared when I heard you screaming, I thought something happened." Shiro said as he started looking around the room.

"Nothing happened Lance was just being an asshole." Pidge said as she threw a pillow at Lance.

"Not my fault that you are babies." Lance said as he moved closer to the door trying to block Shiro's way.

Don't get him wrong he loves Shiro, he's after all like a hero in Lance's eyes but this is Lance's nest he just can't let an alpha that wasn't his near it.

"What are Pidge and Hunk doing here anyway?" Shiro asked Lance with a smile.

he seemed to understand what Lance was doing and was trying to tell him that he wasn't offended by this.

"Cuddling!!" Pidge and Hunk cheered behind him.

Shiro chuckled as Pidge and Hunk high fived "Well don't make me stop you."

He said as he started to turn around "See you later."

"See you, Shiro." Lance waited until he disappeared around the corner to close the door and sigh.

"Why didn't you let him in?" Pidge asked.

Hunk shushed her "Shiro is an alpha Pidge you need to remember that."

She bit her lip and stayed silent for a second.

Then she nodded and looked up to Lance "Sorry it's hard to remember that not all omegas act the same, my brother was more opened with everything."

Lance sighs again "Let's just watch what's left of the movie."

He sits down between Hunk and Pidge who were not happy about it.

"I was sitting here you know." Pidge tried to push him away but he didn't move an inch.

"Well, you snooze you lose my friend." he said as he got comfortable in front of the laptop.

She frowned but didn't argue with him anymore, moving closer to him.

At the end of the night, they all fall asleep with Hunk in the middle Lance sleeping on top of him and Pidge snuggling his side holding Lance's hand that was on Hunk's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I'm late.
> 
> I got some not very nice text about my writing so I needed some me time to get myself together then s6 come out and I got really sad so I ended up watching some happy babies videos on youtube...
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> anyway, I'm back and I thought that we needed some fluff were Pidge and Hunk actually give a shit when Lance is sad.
> 
> I stopped and looked at the kudos and oh my god! almost 200 !! 
> 
> Next is actually Klance y'll!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	7. Cleaning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit! Ke-Keith is courting him!!
> 
> Was that what Keith was trying to tell him before?
> 
> If Keith was really trying to court him he was not going to survive this!!

"Lance..."

It was a soft whisper that made him shiver...

"Lance ... you look so beautiful."

It was a soft whisper right in his ear, so so soft, whoever was saying it sounds like he really means every word that he said.

He can feel hot breath on his neck, a gloved hand touching him, and god he loved it.

Feeling so hot, so sensitive and he felt so naked, but he for some reason was willing to let himself be exposed in front of whoever this was. H- he opened his eyes so slowly afraid that he will scare them away.

His breath got caught in his throat.

Because looking right back at him were deep violet eyes that he had imagined waking up to so many times. 

"Lance..." the alpha was smiling at him, and Lance felt himself melt under his touch ready to offer himself any way the alpha wants.

He was ready to get on his knees and beg, to just spread his legs and let him have his way with him as many times as he wants.

The alpha he has desired for a long time.

"keit-"

"LANCE!! WAKE UP!!"

Lance jumped upwards on the bed as soon as he hears Hunk's voice.

he blinks once, twice, three times then he closed his eyes, whines and collapses back in his nest "Damn it Hunk!!" then turned to sleep on his side "I should have known it was too good to be true."

"Come on, Pidge, Lance! it's time to wake up!!" Hunk completely ignored his whining.

He opened his eyes once more to find Pidge pouting face looking right back at him.

He couldn't help the snort that escaped him as he laughed at her "I know how you feel believe me I understand."

She just closed her eyes and shook her head "If you had told me that he's going to wake us up this early I would have kicked him out after he got us the food."

"Come on you two can't stay in bed all day! we are already late!!" Hunk said as he cleaned the mess they made on the floor.

Lance turned to look at his best friend "Is this a challenge?"

"Do you two want Allura to come here and drag you out ?!" Hunk said as he took the covers away from Pidge "Even worst do you want Coran to cook ?!!"

Tha- that got the two of them up and moving!

Pidge groaned "Fine but I'm not changing my clothes." he said as she started looking for her glasses in the blanket mess.

Lance smirked at her "What? are the shitty Altean clothes too comfortable for you to want to take them off?"

She scoffed "No, it's just... why would I go change now to change again to my armor when we go trai..ning... "

Both Lance and Pidge smacked their forehead "Fucking hell, we totally forgot about cleaning the suits, damn it!!"

"It's okay it's not like you really need the boots or the gloves or the helmets." Hunk said as he picked up the dishes.

"Yeah Hunk, you are right we can go fight the galra in our underwears and we will be totally safe." Pidge said sarcastically.

"Calm down Pidge I'm sure if we ask Allura she would let us clean them before training." Lance said even though he shivered in fear at the idea of talking to Allura after what happened in the training room.

"You can spit in my face if she agrees," she said as she opened the door.

"You have a point there's no hope for us." Lance sighs and follows her out.

"Hey, guys wait for me!!" Hunk said running out after them.

As they walked down the hallway to the dining room both Pidge and Lance kept sighing.

"Come on, at last, we are getting food!!" Hunk said trying to cheer them up.

" Yeah ... no, we don't know if Coran cooked something yet." 

They shut up when they get near the dining room door.

Lance opened the door to see that everyone else was there except Coran ... yay.

"Morning." both him and Pidge said at the same time as the move to sit down.

"Hunk thank god, Coran is in the kitchen right now!" Shiro said from where he was sitting "I tried to stop him but ..." he started to say but was unable to finish his words as a dispersed look took over his face.

And to think that Lance was idolizing this dude, he almost laughed out loud.

Hunk nodded and started running for the kitchen.

They sit in an awkward silence because Lance didn't dare to look at Allura or Shiro and he sure as hell will not look at Keith, not after what happened the other day and definitely not after just having a dream about him.

He just sits there with his eyes closed, the next thing he knows Pidge's head was on his shoulder and his hand in her hair playing with it.

He wonders if she would let him brush it.

" You two appear to be... closer than before..."

He opened his eyes a little to look at the princess, she was sitting across from him and Pidge, she was biting her lip and smiling nervously at him, she still had the sweater and the braid from before.

maybe he should ask her if she wants him to redo it.

"Oh yeah, we after all cuddled," Pidge said with a smug look.

She sounded like she just accomplished something brilliant that the other wouldn't be able to do even if the killed themselves for it.

"You cuddled?" Keith asked looking really irritated with her.

"Yeah, we did it all night long, why are you asking? could it be that you jealous or something, keef?" she said as she raised one eyebrow at him with a smirk on her face.

"As if!" Keith glared at her as he crossed his arms with a frown on his face (that looked a lot like a pout) mumbling something about bonding moments.

" So princess, what kind of training are we doing today?" Shiro asked trying to change the subject.

Allura smiled nervously at him "Actually today we are not going to do any!!"

She looked back at Pidge and Lance who were awake now "I believe you all deserve some rest, and we still need to figure out what happened on that ship it looks like a good timing to just .. relax? a little."

Lance was the first to open his mouth "Oh my god!! suck it Pidge!! I'm so gonna spit in your face."

"Lance! " Shiro scolded him.

"No! no no no no no she said I can do it if Allura gives us the day off!" Lance said as he stood up.

"No, I said you can do so if she let us clean the armor before training, don't play with my words you fucker!!" Pidge said as she too stood up.

"Language!" Shiro said pointing a finger at Pidge "Can you two just calm down! it's too early for this."

"Why are you even excited about spitting in my face, that's disgusting," she said as she sits back in her seat.

"Good point..." he sighs as he sits back down too.

"why do your suits need cleaning?" Keith asked looking from Pidge to Lance.

The both of them looked away in disgust at the horrible memory.

Why is Keith so good at asking the question the trie to avoid?

Lance decided to be the one to swallow the bullet this time "umm- blood- the suit- we got blood on it- yeah... "

"Oh." he didn't look up at anyone.

Is the table always this white or did Coran use a new cleaner? 

"I don't understand what's so bad with my cooking?" Coran said as he walked in the room with plates in his hands.

"It's not bad! we just don't like it, sorry man." Hunk was following him with plates in his hand too.

Lance stood up "Do you want me to help?" he asked wanting to get out of the room.

"Oh, there's no need my boy!" Coran told him and Hunk nodded in agreement "Yeah Lance we got this, you can just relax."

Coran put a plate informant of him "You and number five could use some food in you or I am afraid the wind could blow you away."

"Hey! I take offense to that!!" she said pointing her spoon at Coran.

" Yeah, I'm not that light!" Lance said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude! " Coran said as he started walking out of the room.

"Whatever." he sighs and put some food in his mouth.

After that, they just eat in peace for a moment.

Lance risked taking a look at Keith and to his shock he found himself locking eyes with the alpha who was watching his every move.

Their eyes remained locked together and Lance can feel his heart pounding so fast in his chest, he felt as if Keith was undressing him with his eyes very slowly.

He watched as Keith's eyes moved to his lips, following his tongue as he licked the spoon, and he swears to god that he couldn't breathe. He doesn't dear to make a sound.

The alphas eyes were sparkling as he watched him if that was possible, and Lance wonder is that the 'dreamy eyes' Pidge was talking about.

Because if so he got to tell her that there's definite between dreamy and whatever look Keith was giving him right now.

Oh, the thing he would do to just feel this alpha's hands on him, and the thing he wants this alpha to do to him.

He wonders how this is the first time he sees that look.

Maybe this is all is just another dream and he's still sleeping.

Keith's eyes jump back to his and for a second everything stops. As if an electric shock went through both of them, they just kept looking at each other, as if it was only them at the table. The alph- his alpha was looking at him and him only. Then Keith looks away from him a soft pink blush high on his cheeks.

He can feel how hot his own face is and how close to- shit he needs to leave quickly.

"I'm done! I got to go!!" he said as he runs out of the dining room not waiting for anyone to say anything to him.

He hurries as fast as he can to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

He can feel something slippery between his legs, he reaches down past his waistband and runs his fingers between his ass cheeks then move them away and yup that was slick he was feeling.

That's what he gets when he thinks about nasty stuff.

At last he ran away before anyone had noticed anything.

He huffed "This is all Keith's fault! making me wet myself like this!!" walking to his closet to get some new clothes out "Him and his pretty eyes, his damn soft looking hair and his hot as hell abs, I wouldn't have gotten all horny and shit if he didn't look at me like that."

He grumbled all the way to the bathroom and kept grumbling as he took his clothes off, still feeling so turned on "Stupid mullet."

He really needs a cold shower to distract him.

He will not think about what happened today our the day before it because if he does he might get his hopes up and he will be depressed if all of this is just his imagination.

He should ignore all of that and go to clean both Blue and Green up.

He took a long cold shower, he was in there until he was sure the hot feeling in his stomach had disappeared completely.

After making sure to dry himself good he got in his white crop top and some blue shorts.

He was going to get wet after all and he just doesn't want his everyday clothes to get damp, plus the shorts make his ass look great.

He just likes to feel pretty.

He is planning to go clean the Green loin first so he can take his time with his beautiful lady.

He took his sweet time walking to the hangers.

And as he walked by Blue he checked on her to find her still sleeping he wonders when she went to sleep yesterday.

What a big lazy cat.

Stopping in front of the Green lion he smiled at her "Would you open up for me girl?"

The Green lion's head slowly moved downwards then she opened her mouth "Thanks, girl."

His connection with the other lions might not be as strong as Blue but he likes to think it wasn't that bad!

Well ... he's good with all the lions but Black ... they don't click.

She just didn't seem to like him that much, he sometimes wonders if that had anything to do with Shiro...

Maybe Shiro doesn't like him at all and he's just nice to Lance because they need to work together.

He felt a nudge at the back of his mind and he jumped in his place at first he thought it was Blue but Blue always felt like refreshing cold water and what he just felt now was like a fresh air, like he was in the middle of a forests.

He felt another nudge that was pushing him toward Green's mouth and it clicked it was Green telling him to get on with the cleaning.

He didn't think that Green can do that.

He couldn't help the giggle that came out of his mouth "Okay, okay you are so bossy."

He walked in and fond Pidge's armor in the corner so he took it out to clean because if they got attacked know she would have something to wear. 

He cleaned it with hot water and soap then he washed it again just in case.

Puting it back in its place then getting a mop to clean the Green lion's floor.

when he was done with that he was moving to the cockpit but was nudged backward and away from it.

He was so confused as to why Green did that "What?!?"

He tried to move towards it again but was nudged back again "You don't want me to clean in here?"

He was nudged again "Fine I get it!"

He got out of her "Do you want me to clean you from outside or not?"

There was nothing "So... that means I can clean you, right?"

There was the quietest purr he ever heard in the back of his mind.

That shocked him, he didn't expect to hear her in his mind... how was that even possible ?!!?

He should ask Corna or Allura about this ... and about what happened with blue.

He nodded at the Green lion and moved to get his brush after all he was not going to clean her beautiful metal with a mop.

He made sure to clean between her claws and scrub her tail the best he can.

In the middle of cleaning as he was standing on Green's nose, Blue woke up and they ended up playing a game.

He would describe something to her and she would look for it in his memory, she was wining and Lance has a feeling that she was cheating somehow.

She showed him a memory of Pidge scoffing at him it was not her fault he was thinking of things she can find easily.

"Yeah, I don't believe you," he said as he sways his hips and hmms some old song he doesn't know where he heard it.

His crop top was stuck to his skin now and so was his hair because he accidentally got water over himself.

Suddenly he heard a rumble in his head and Blue showed him a memory of Hunk pointing behind him with his eyes trying to be sneaky.

So he slowly turned his head and his body froze.

He forgot how to breathe as he noticed violet eyes observing him- well ... more like observing his *ahem* backside.

He knows he was too skinny for an omega and he's ashamed about it but right now with Keith is eyes glued to him like that he- he felt good.

He was embarrassed but also he got a little cocky "Enjoying the view I see?"

the alpha jumped at the sound of Lance's voice, their eyes meet and boy did Keith looked flustered.

And Lance couldn't help but giggle, he really likes the idea of making the hot-headed alpha like this.

He also likes the idea of the hot-headed alpha liking him back.

"You always shave your legs?" Keith said as his eyes rocked over Lance's body.

Lance blinked at him then blushed a little "Yeah? kind of? since my sister made a bet with me and I lost and she made me shave them- I just ended up liking doing it.."

Rubbing the back of his neck "I know it's weird."

"I think they look good." his alpha said his eyes moved over Lance's legs slowly taking them in.

And Lance decided that the Green lion doesn't need any more cleaning.

As he was trying to get off Green and because he's clumsy as shit he slipped.

Closing his eyes as tight as he can and hoping the fall wouldn't leave a buries he waited to hit the floor.

But instead, he was met with a firm chest and muscular arms.

"Are you okay Lance?" at his alpha's concerned voice he opened one eye to find himself face to face with him "Oh..."

His alpha sighs and tightening his grip on Lance "You should be more careful."

been held in his alpha's arm like a bride made his racing heart calm down a bit, feeling safe.

Lance just hmmed letting himself melt in the alpha's hands "You really are so light."

Keith's face moved closer to his neck, he nuzzled him.

Keith inhaled "You smell so good."

Lance's heart fluttered pleased that his alpha liked his smell.

Lance watched as Keith let his tongue out to give Lance's scent gland a small lick.

And Lance moved away from him with a moan making Keith chuckle.

Embarrassed Lance pushed away from him "Put me down!! I need to clean Blue!!"

Don't get him wrong he wants Keith so badly but he doesn't feel like wetting himself again and especially not in these shorts in front of Keith himself.

Keith huffed not looking like he wants to but he puts him down anyway.

And Lance moved to get all the cleaning stuff from around Green and move them to Blue.

As he bends down to get the soap bottle he can feel eyes on him, he turns around to find Keith leaning on the wall and not so secretly staring at his ass.

"Don't you have a robot to fight or something?" Keith shrugged at him "There's no training today."

Lance scoffed "And since when did that stop you?"

Keith smirked at him "Since I can come here to 'enjoy the view' as you said."

Lance stopped what he was doing to look a him "Are you ... flirting with me?"

Keith shrugged again that stupid smirk never leaving his face "Aren't you the love expert you tell me, loverboy."

Lance threw one of his brushes at the alpha who catches it easily looking confused at him "Why don't you do something good with your time and go clean Red maybe then she would look as shine as Blue!!"

There was a soft purr from Red at the back of his mind and he smirks at Keith as his alpha huffs "Looks like Red agree with me."

"Fine," Keith said as he started taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Lance gasped.

"What? I don't want my shirt to get wet." then he looked at Lance his grin grow bigger "Also I think it isn't fair that I'm the only one who enjoys the view." he put one finger between Lance's collar bones and slowly moving it down toward his exposed bellybutton, making him shiver and jump away. 

Lance felt his face growing hotter "W- well I'm going to clean 'inside' Blue so no one can enjoy any view."

He turns around and walks in Blue as she opened her mouth for him.

And as soon as he's in her he let go of the things in his hands and fall to the floor.

His hands flew to his neck.

Oh, shit- Ke-Keith is courting him!!

Was that what Keith was trying to tell him before?

If Keith was really trying to court him he was not going to survive this!!

Blue rumbled in his mind laughing at him.

"This is not funny he was so smug and sure of himself!! I'm not going to make this easy for him no matter how hot he is!"

He expected her to just laugh at him some more but instead, she growled.

"What's the problem girl?"

The screen light up showing Allura standing with Keith in front of Blue and it looked like they were having a staring contest.

"I wonder what I did to make god hate me this much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...  
> So what do you think?!  
> It's not bad, right?
> 
> LANCE IS NOT GOING TO GO DOWN EASY!!  
> So next we are going to fix things with Allura ... I hope
> 
> Don't forget to Comments/ Kudos me, and again thank you so much for reading.
> 
>    
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	8. Soft moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about alphas knot was not something Lance is going to do with Allura and not with Keith Listening to them.
> 
> DON'T YOU DEAR THINK ABOUT KEITH'S KNOT MCCLAIN.
> 
> What did we say happens when you think about nasty stuff.

Lance was probably sposed to be out there stopping what's going to happen by now, but he has two little problems.

The first was that Blue didn't want him anywhere near Allura right now.

And the second is that he doesn't want himself anywhere near Allura right now.

So he didn't fight with Blue when she didn't open her mouth for him.

He knows this wasn't right, that he should go out there and fix thing with Allura.

He knows that he should go out there to get her and Keith away from each other before this end up badly.

"I- *ahem* I believe I need to apologize to you and to Lance of course." Allura started talking first unfolding her arms.

"I believe you do" Keith said not helping at all.

Allura huffed "There's no need to act like this." she turned to look at the blue lion a really sad look on her face that broke Lance's heart "You opened my eyes to the fact that you human are so different from Altearn."

She looked back at Keith a series look on her face "I would like to learn more about all of you, so would you tell me more about this omega, alpha thing." she said to Keith.

Keith plinked at her very slowly, taking what she just said in "... you want me to tell you?" he pointed at himself as he asked.

she nodded "yes, it's only you and me around here so I don't understand why the confusion." She raised one of her eyebrows at him.

And Lance just wanted to Laugh at how annoyed Keith looked with the princess.

"Well," Keith took a breath " you see when us humans hit puberty- um ... that's the time when umm... I-I'm not good at this you should go and ask Shiro."

Allura's face turned a soft pink "Oh- Shiro's probably busy I don't want to bother him."

Lance broke, he falls to his knees laughing really hard, he didn't care if Keith and Allura hear him because- because ...

Keith had just told Allura to make Shiro give her the human vision of sex talk.

"well, I'm busy with cleaning my lion so you know bye" Keith said walking towards red, looking so god damn awkward.

Allura just stood there with a big ugly frown watching Keith running away like a coward.

Even though this is still really funny to him, he didn't like seeing Allura looking so upset and lost to what to do.

So with a sigh, he walked again towards Blue's mouth "come on beautiful, you heard her she's sorry and needs some help."

Blue growled not happy with this but she opened her mouth anyway she's going to be close if anything happens.

And If anyone thinks she wouldn't hit a princess for hurting her paladin then they are dead wrong.

Allura jumped at the sound of blue opening her mouth as soon as their eyes met Allura tensed up looking so nervous.

"Lance! um- you look good today-I mean as always of course." She said giving him a tight smile.

"Wow, you are a stuttering mess just for me."Lance jocked trying to light up the mood a little.

"Lance I- I'm-" the princess started to apologize "It's okay, princess there's no need for you to be sorry." Lance cut her off.

"But-" Lance cut her off again "No buts it's not your fault you don't get humans."

She bites her lips not trying to say anything anymore "I can tell you something."

"but... " she said waiting for Lance to keep talking.

"I can't really tell everything ... there is some personal things about this." Lance said his cheeks turning a little red.

She nodded eagerly to learn " I understand that and I will try to not ask anything that could bother you."

Lance smiled at her "well as Keith was saying, us human when we get older we present and some changes happen."

She nodded her head for Lance to keep going " When we present we become one of three things, an Omega, a Beta or an Alpha."

He looked around him "um- why don't we sit down this might take time."

He sits on the floor and Allura sits beside him.

The floor was cold to his warm skin and he regrets sitting right away "Alphas are in the top, they are generally dominant, really strong and powerful, they have a really strong sense of smell and hearing just like omegas and an alpha always needs an omega."

He looked towards Red's hanger, he saws Keith cleaning Red looking so focused with what he was doing "Batas umm.. they are what we call 'normal' their sense of smell and hearing are not really that strong but they can act like omegas or alphas if they want, they are weaker then alpha but sometimes the can be stronger and they can do the role of an omega just fine but they never really have the thing that makes both omegas and alphas special."

He watched the way Keith's muscles move distractingly "O-omegas are umm- how do I say this... us omegas are submissive we are the lowest class and omegas male aren't really liked back home also we.. have the ability to get pregnant, we are really weak because or bodies weren't built for fighting but simply staying home and get married to some alpha so I can take care of the kids."

"Long story short I'm supposed to stay home get bred, mated so I can cook and clean or whatever so I can't magically get muscle." Lance was salty about this people have been telling him this for years but Lance never really understood why the world was so unfair to omegas.

"So..." He looked at Allura and away from Keith hot body "You can get pregnant?" she said it very slowly as she turned to him.

Lance nodded blushing "I want to ask how but I feel that's going to be personal so what else is the special thing that alpha and omegas have?" Allura asked with a small smile.

"Well, omegas can get marked when in an alpha bite them here and when an alpha wants to court an omega the make it clear be licking and touching it." He points at the space between his shoulder and neck where he can still feel Keith is tongue.

"And alphas ..." he blushed looking back at Keith who was looking right back at him with a smirk on his face.

And the fact that Keith can probably hear them hit him hard.

"You can ask that to Shiro" he said standing up he still can feel Keith is eyes on him.

Talking about alphas knot was not something Lance is going to do with Allura and not with Keith Listening to them.

DON'T YOU DEAR THINK ABOUT KEITH'S KNOT MCCLAIN.

What did we say happens when you think about nasty stuff.

"Lance wait there's something I want to give you." Allura said stoping lance from running back to Blue.

She put in front of him some blue fabric he took it from her and slowly unfolded.

"... a blue sweater...?" He looked at her in confusion.

"You liked my pink sweater so I thought too that I should give you one as an apology... know we have matching once." she said rubbing her hands together nervously.

Lance couldn't stop himself from giving her a hug.

She froze not knowing what to do for a long second before hugging Lance back.

She let out a breath she was holding and just let herself feel loved by him.

Lance caught Keith looking at him with a soft look in his eyes and Lance just smiled at him feeling so happy at this moment he can also feel Blue around both him and Allura not really close but also not far.

"Princess please come to the control room number five had found something you should know." Coran is voice cut the silence.

And there go the soft moment they were having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer but I'm REALLY busy right now.  
> I will not be able to post until next week.  
> sorry.


	9. Too late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge would need the company more, Lance can just go to sleep in Blue today.
> 
> "You can sleep with me if you want..." he turned to look at Keith.
> 
> "dude did you just read my mind?!" Lance said startled.

"Finally!" Pidge said when the three of them entered the control room.

She gaged at Lance and Keith "My fucking god what kind of a porn video the two of you were making?"

"Language." Shiro said but was ignored.

Lance blushed a little "We were just cleaning the lions, pidge."

"Yeah, that's why he's shirtless and you have his smell all over you." she said with a smirk.

"Pidge!" both Hunk and Shiro said at the same time.

"They were just bonding, don't make them feel ashamed about this!" Shiro scolded her.

"Oh yeah~ because it's normal for people to bound half naked." Pidge said sarcastically  
"What?! " everyone turned to look at him " I'm not half naked!" Lance said feeling uncertain.

"I'm sorry to think that your 'tiny pants' and the 'barely keeping anything to the imaging shirt' count as half-naked." Pidge said making Keith chuckle in amusement.

"umm-" Allura started "I heard you talk about the scent thing before, you wouldn't mind me asking what it means, would you?" she asked.

Pidge's face looked stake between confused and shocked and a bit disgusted for some reason.

"Oh my god I think I'm hallucinating, please tell me someone else heard that!" Hunk said raising a hand to his forehead "Am I sick? do I have a space flu?"

Keith was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and pretending that he didn't exist and Shiro was plinking like once every thirty seconds, so Lance decided to take the lead "Well Allura I told you how us humans have a really strong sense of smell."

Allura nodded confused "Looks like Lancelot over there didn't tell you that with a powerful sense of smell we can know a lot from just the scent of another person!" Lance made a face at Pidge who ignored him completely.

"Yeah! like you can know what kind of a person they are and how they are feeling, like Lance to me smell like I was taking in early morning walk on the beach! and right now he feels really frustrated."Hunk cut in excitedly.

"And Hunk smell to me like sunflowers and happiness." Lance said giving Hunk a sweet smile.

"Bro!" Hunk said moving to give Lance a hug but Keith stepped between them " How can someone smell of happiness?"He asked looking at Lance.

"I don't know Keith how can you smell of assholeness?" Lance said feeling really irritated be him for stopping the hug.

"Oh man! do you need some cold water for that sick burn!" Hunk said to Keith as Lance and Pidge high fived, Keith huffed looking very unimpressed with them.

Shiro cleared his throat finally getting some confidence back to cut the fight as Keith opened his mouth to say something to Lance "Also it's imposable for two people to smell the same to you, That helps when you are looking for a mate." Face turning a little pink as he said the word 'mate' Lance can't blame the guy he was in too deep.

"Long story short Keith probably hugged Lance and they got their shit all over each other." Pidge said Looking really uninterested in this.

"Pidge, could you please watch your Language?!" Shiro scold her.

Lance's hand moved to hide his scent gland the move got unnoticed be everyone but Keith who was watching Lance very closely.

"mate?" Allura asked softly.

"Yeah, I really don't like where this's going so changing the subject quickly." Hunk said shaking his head.

Pidge nodded "You can ask Shiro about this!" She said with a smirk.

Keith tried to hide a chuckle behind his hand but failed driving Shiro's glare to him.

And he didn't look impressed with him at all, making Lance bite on his lips so he wouldn't laugh.

"That makes a lot of sense he's after all the oldest human here so he has the most knowledge." Allura said looking so unsure.

She turned to look at Shiro "You wouldn't mind teaching me would you." she asked him looking so embarrassed.

"Of course princess!" Shiro answered her looking so flustered, she smiled at him sweetly the two of them staring deeply into each other eyes.

It was so- so romantic-"Disgusting." Pidge said making both Shiro and Allura look away from each other embarrassed.

"PIDGE!" both Lance and Hunk said at the same time looking so done with the green paladin.

"What?" she said with a shrug "man, people really like to say my name a lot these days." she said to Keith with a huff who just shook his head at her looking amused.

Lance looked mad at him "What? I didn't say anything! " Keith said when he caught Lance's look.

Lance just crossed his arms and looked away from him with a huff which made Keith whine making Pidge and Hunk look at him with raised eyebrows.

The doors opened suddenly "Paladins, I see that you are all her that's good!" Coran said as he walked in the room.

"Coran, did you find the info I asked you for?" Pidge asked ignoring the death glares from Lance.

This girl was getting too good at ignoring things and that was starting to annoy Lance.

"Yes, number five I looked it up." Coran said looking troubled.

She turned to everyone with a serious look on her face "I looked in the information that I gathered and guess what I found out!" she frowned looking kind of pale "The ship that we found was actually a wedding ship."

No one said anything everyone's eyes were stuck on the green paladin.

"W-what?" Lance asked voice cracking.

"T-that ship was h-hosting a wedding between two planets." she said voice shaking a bit "The wedding was supposed to stop a war..."

"So what did you find?" Shiro asked going into the leader mood.

Pidge took a breath in "Nothing." looking so hopeless.

"What d-do you mean Pidge?" Hunk asked looking so nervous, trying really hard to look as small as possible as soon as Pidge's eyes fall on him.

" It means that I found nothing Hunk!" she yelled at him "It means that the two allies were about to kiss but then the cameras cut out, just like that stopped working and everyone just vanished out of there!" she gave a bitter laugh.

"Pidge ..." Shiro moved closer to her looking very concerned.

"It means that the dead aliens in the control room were alive for two days bleeding out on top of each other waiting for a help." she said looking so weak and so much older then she should.

Shiro hugged her to him trying to comfort her, Allura stood near them looking as if she wants to say something but doesn't know what.

Hunk's arms come around him as if he was trying to hug himself and Lance wants to move forward and hug his friend to tell him that everything was going to be just fine, but his feet didn't listen to him moving backward.

Because he can imagine it, he can imagine all of those aliens laying there waiting for help.

For a help that was too late.

How late were they? a day? a week? a mouth?

My god a-a year?

Did they starve to death? 

His back hit something solid, arms slowly moved around him holding him closer.

He turned around to see Keith a pained look in his eyes.

Lance opened his mouth to say something to him anything but he just didn't seem able to let any kind of sound out and could feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

Keith hushed him softly "It's okay."

And Lance felt really angry how was any of this okay? 

Lance wonders what kind of distressed smell that he let out that made Keith looking so freaked out after saying that.

He bites his lower lip to stop a sob from coming out and closed his eyes tightly not willing to cry in front of everyone.

He can't let everyone see how weak he was.

Keith hushed him again one hand moved to the space between his shoulder and neck, rubbing at his scent gland, trying to calm him down a little.

And Lance didn't really know if he should thank Keith or punch the shit out of him.

Because he touched his scent gland once and now he just does it whenever he likes?!

Looking back at Pidge she looked calmer now not that much but better then be for.

He moved Keith's hands away and stepped a bit to the side away from him rubbing at his scent gland to make it smell more like him and less like Keith.

Try not to think about all of those dead aliens. 

Try not to think about all of the dead bleeding bodies.

My god don't think about how you stepped on their blood.

Stop thinking about your bloody armor in the blue lion- "Anyways that was really dramatic." Pidge's voice cuts his thoughts.

"I asked Coran to find the location of the two planets.." She looked at Allura "You know so we can tell them what happens... maybe figure out more and who could have done this?" Allura nodded.

"That's a good decision." Allura turned to Coran who was silent as he watched what was happening with a sad like a really sad frown"We will be going to one of those to planets." 

He nodded "It would probably take us two days or so to be there."

"As if those two days will not be enough for someone else to die."Pidge said as she Left the room.

Hunk looked between Lance and the door a couple of times "I should go check on her.. you going to be okay?" 

Lance smelled and nodded at him telling him to just go.

Pidge would need the company more, Lance can just go to sleep in Blue today.

"You can sleep with me if you want..." he turned to look at Keith.

"Dude did you just read my mind?!" Lance said startled.

Keith chuckled "No you said you were going to sleep with Blue out loud." he smiled when his eyes met Lance's "I would love to have you in my bed."

Lance's cheeks turned pink, his eyes not leaving Keith's soft looking once.

And for a second he wondered how sleeping in Keith's bed would feel with Keith's smell all around him.

Waking up with more of Keith's strong alpha smell on him?

Would the other just think they were bonding this time?

Would Keith cuddle him? would he scent him more? would he like it if his bed smelled like Lance?

Lance was sure asking so many questions today.

"I'm going to say... no that's not going to end well." because he was planning to go cry and he can't really do that if Keith was there.

He looked around to see Shiro and Allura leaving, whispering about something and Coran had already left "I- I should go change."

And regret saying that because Keith's eyes were back on his legs "Are you for real." he sigh not helping the stupid smile and the deep blush that took over his face.

Keith looked up at him embarrassed "Go wear a shirt, Keith" He said as he turned around.

He had a date with a beautiful lady and no one was going to make him late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word ' stress.'
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to NamelessIceGoddess for helping me out with fixing the mistakes in this fic!  
> She's a really amazing person for doing this!!!
> 
> Thank you very much!
> 
> Sorry I didn't say this sooner!


	10. It's about to go down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro smirked at Keith and said in a cheerful voice "Having a bounding moment you know."
> 
> And Keith's frown deepened it almost looked like he was pouting which was very cute" Well you two look ridiculous in these clothes."
> 
> Lance huffed at Keith as both him and Shiro stood up "You just jealous of how cool we look, right Shiro!"
> 
> Shiro high fived him "Yeah!"

The next morning when he walked into the kitchen he found Hunk all alone there.

He slept last night in Blue so he had no idea what time it was, he woke up hangry and didn't really feel like walking all the way back to his room to see how he looked or to change his clothes.

And anyway if he looked ugly after crying all night he didn't really have anything to hide his ugly face with, all his makeup is in Allura's room right now, he probably should go and get it later.

"Good morning Hunk!" he cheerfully said as soon as the beta turned around to see who just walked in.

The smile on Hunk's face disappeared as soon as his eyes met Lance's "Hey man you okay?"

Lance touched his face feeling embarrassed with the way he looked "Yeah! Blue and I just had a lot to talk about last night and I got a little emotional."

Hunk nodded slowly "Um- sorry I didn't go check on you after I talked to Pidge, she was really upset and I-" 

Lance cut him off "None of that Hunk! Pidge is a part of our pack and you made the right call going after her to give her some support."

He waited for Hunk to say something and when no reply come he turned to look at his best friend who was looking right back at him with teary eyes.

"Hunk?!" Lance moved closer to him concern falling his scent "Did I say something wrong?!"

Hunk moved is hand to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks "It- you just said that Pidge Is pArt Of thE PACK!!" yelled the last bit as he took Lance into a bone-crushing hug.

He let what just come out of his friend's mouth sink in and he couldn't help the soft 'oh' that escaped his lips.

"Hunk..." he said softly as he pets the beta on the back trying to calm him down with his scent even though his friend was letting out a smell full of happiness he needed to make sure that he was actually okay.

he can't help but feel concerned with the way his friend was acting.

Hunk backed away a little "I'm sorry, sorry it's just you always nice and friendly with everyone" the beta said with a sad look in his eyes "But you never showed any interest in making them part of our pack, and I never wanted to make you feel like you need to push yourself into doing something by asking about it."

He hugged Lance again "you can say that I'm just really happy that you are finally opening up to someone other than me."

Lance hugged him back with a shaky hands "Hunk ... I always wanted Pidge to be part of our pack but after what happened back than at the Garrison... I guess you can see I was afraid of rejection?" he let out a bitter laugh.

The air around him shifted as a sour smell come out of Hunk, he moved away from Lance to look him in the eyes with a big frown on his lips "Never think like that Lance! Pidge would have never rejected you on purpose, I'm sure if she was here she would have told you the same!" 

A sharp look took over his eyes "And if she did she would have to talk to me."

He giggled at his friend "Oh my god Hunk! this bad boy look doesn't suit you at all! " He said as he hugged his friend closer tacking in his scent "We are a team you can't go around picking fights."

Hunk hugged him back "Just saying that I will do anything for you bro." they both made sure to scent each other "I will always be here if you need me."

"Hunk my man you are the best bro any bro would want!" he couldn't control the way his voice broke.

He felt like crying but he held it in he had spent all night crying in Blue's arms he was surprised his eyes didn't dry out, he was too emotional these days for some reason.

He tried to focus on Hunk's smell the way it was mixed with his and... it was finite but he can smell Pidge on him too.

So yeah Pidge was a part of his pack now.

He couldn't help the giggle that escaped him.

"What's so funny? " Hunk asked him with a smile.

" It's just- we are a pack with two betas one who's an angry toddler and the other is a big teddy bear and the two of them are following a really handsome omega who barely act like a one!" Lance said with a laugh.

Hunk put him down "They sound like the perfect pack to me."

Lance looked up at him to find him looking back with a found look in his eyes "Okay you really need to stop before you make me cry!"

Hunk chuckled "We need to celebrate! I'm going to make more food!"

His stomach growled at the mention of food and he remembered the reason he's here in the first place.

Hunk laughed "Looks like you can do with some food."

"I can't agree more with you, I feel like my stomach is eating itself." 

Hunk just kept laughing as he got him a plate, and that was the first of many because for some reason Lance was so damn hungry.

Taking the plates and going to the dining room they sit there talking and eating, waiting for the others to come.

In the middle of his fourth plate, the team started to join him.

"Good morning," Allura said with a smile as she was the first to walk in Coran right behind her then after a couple of minutes Shiro and Keith walked in looking like they just finished training and like who in hell go train in their time off?!

The answer is those two over there!

He didn't dear to look at his alpha his cheeks turning pink as he remembered all of Bule's teasing from last night about how Red's cub wouldn't take his eyes off him.

Not even for a second, she says showing him Allura's giggly face.

He kept stuffing his face with food even when he heard the door open and Pidge greeting everyone he didn't look up from his food.

"Hey Lance, when's the due date?" he looked up at Pidge who were sitting across of him on the dining table with a big smirk on her face.

"Excuses me?" he said feeling like there was a joke in there and he was the only one who doesn't get it.

"You are excused, but I was just wondering if you are in your second trimester yet." she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows The smirk never leaving her face.

His hand moved to his tummy still confused, he did have a small bump from eating too much, he couldn't help it he was just so hungry.

"Pidge!" Shiro and Hunk scolded her.

Feeling embarrassed Lance looked away and that was a mistake because he caught Keith's big sparkling eyes staring at his stomach with a red face and looking like he was about to have a stroke from how all the blood was going to his cheeks.

He turned back to Pidge doing his best to stop the blush that was threatening to take over his face ignoring the way Keith licked his lips as he kept staring at his tummy.

"Well, pidge Now I'm ignoring you for two." He said rubbing his stomach just to make Pidge laugh harder.

She was making fun of him ...

"La-nce! you just killed me." Pidge said as she threw her head back laughing harder at him.

Even if it hearts a bit he was more than happy to make her laugh and forget a little about what happened yesterday.

Shiro shook his head at her, he had lost his hope of making her more aware of the way she treats others.

"Well, paladins you all look quite refreshed today! I hate to cut this short but we need to talk about XaneZ." Coran said as he started to play with the end of his mustache.

"Xages wgats ngwe?" Hunk said with a mouth full of food.

"Sorry, number two I don't think I caught that."Coran said with a raised eyebrows.

"What Hunk mean is, Xa- what now?" Lance said as he put his hand on the beta's shoulder.

"XaneZ is the planet we are going to right now." Allura answered him.

"It's an interesting planet, the people there were always quite the fighters." Crone said as he played with his mustache "They always followed their guts."

"And," Allura cut Coran of "They would be a great ally to Voltron!" she said clapping her hands together with a big smile on her face. 

"We also need to tell them that their plan to get peace with whatever other planet didn't work!" Keith said as he stabbed his food with his spoon "And that everyone is probably dead."

Everyone went silent.

"Hey, keef." Keith looked up at Pidge looking really irritated by the name "What?"

"Can you tell me what does a pregnant omega and a burned cake have in comments?" the smirk that was on her face got bigger.

Keith blinked at her in confusing and Lance can fell himself tens up not liking what was happening in front of him at the moment.

"You should have taken it out sooner."

And they all got the honor of watching as the alpha's face slowly started turning red by the second.

Hunk's hand went flying to his mouth trying to keep the laugh in.

Shiro let out a long sigh looking really tired.

Allura looked at Coran with a small 'What?' Coran the poor man shook his head back at her with confusion.

Looking back at Keith the alpha was putting food in his mouth like his life was depending on it.

And for a second their eyes met and just as fast his eyes fall at Lance's bully before he looked away quickly the red on his cheeks getting deeper, he looked really embarrassed with himself.

And Lance feels the heat making it up to his cheeks, he just can't help it because oh my god Keith was courting him and right now the alpha was letting out a distressed scent and maybe the others weren't aware with how faint it was but Lance was so used to how Keith normally smelled like to know easily when something was wrong with him.

And right now the smell had taken a too much of a sharp turn for Lance to not notice it.

Lance hated this smell so much, and right now Pidge was the case of this.

Lance was sure that the heat he feels on his cheeks were one hundred percent irritation.

Looking away he noticed the way Pidge was smirking at Keith like she's happy for making the alpha somehow feel ashamed of himself, but he knows that she wouldn't have said anything if she had any idea how this would affect Keith and it annoyed him so much.

There was a red line between laughing with someone and laughing at them, Pidge has crossed that line too many times.

And right now she was making fun of his alpha! he can take it if she made fun of him but no ONE MAKE FUN OF KEITH BUT HIM!

And GOD she was too young to act like this! His mother would have smacked the shit out of him for letting a little girl says all these bad things.

He frowned suddenly he felt really upset with her " Pidge." his voice was cold like ice.

It got the attention of everyone on the table "You have been saying too many bad words and now you are saying this kind of joke and I let many of them slid, but-" his voice was leaking with anger.

She froze in her place it was the first time she hears Lance talking like this "Next time I hear you saying anything like this I'm taking your laptop from you and you wouldn't take it back until I say so."

"y- you-you can't do that!" Pidge Yelled as she stood from her chair.

"I'm pretty sure he can man." Hunk pointed out very softly, looking really nervous.

"stary out of this Hunk-" Lance started speaking softly to his friend "shut the fuck up Hunk!" Pidge yelled cutting Lance off.

The beta flinches at her harsh tone and he doesn't need to smell Hunk to know that she hurt his feelings.

Lance gasped "You didn't just say that young lady!" he slammed both of his hands on the table standing up "You don't talk to Hunk like that! and you shouldn't ignore when people who are older then you are talking to you!"

This was getting out of hand and he knows it.

"Especially Shiro!" he said pointing his finger at the alpha without looking at him "You should be showing him some respect!!"

"He's not my alpha!" she hissed at him.

"But he's our leader." Keith hissed back at her.

"Stay out of this Keith!" Both Lance and Pidge hissed at him.

Lance turned to Pidge "Don't talk to him like that." he warned her and she just huffs at him.

"You are like my sister Pidge ... no, you are more like my cub." He told her "So I think I can stop you when I think you have gone too far." He crossed his arm over his chest as she gaped at him.

"Now go to your room." daring her to challenge him.

And she did "you are not my brother!!" she started walking to the door making sure to stump her feet as she goes "You have no right to tell me what to do!" the door closed behind her softly he can tell that if she could she probably would have slammed it shut like an angry teenager.

He fuffed as he falls back down to his chair "Los niños de hoy en día."

"What??" Keith and Allura ask at the same time.

Lance sigh "Just was wondering what my mom was thinking when she decided to get more than two kids." he started to rub the space between his eyebrows "God knows I can't even handle one that's not mine."

He heard a soft chuckle, looking up he saw Shiro grinning at him "Now you know how I feel."

"Oh, Shiro you poor guy! you are right now I know why you have a white hair."

They all laughed except Allura who was to busy staring at Shiro and Coran who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Coran go?" Lance asked Allura curiously hitting her with his foot under the table when she didn't answer him snapping her out of whatever fantasy she was in.

She glared at him but when she noticed that everyone was looking her cheeks turned a soft pink but she kept glaring at Lance asking for help.

"Coran?" She made a soft 'oh' at his question.

"I told him to check if there were any galra near after all it's weird they didn't attack us in the last 42 hours or so." she said her eyebrows were drawn together in concern.

"We should be keeping our guards up." He smiled at her "Good call princess."

And with that, they were back to staring in each other's eyes deeply.

Looking at them Lance can't help the ugly jealous he was feeling, he carved to have someone to feel in love with him like that.

"Well looks like there is no training today so if anyone needs me I will be in the kitchen!" Hunk said as he stood up taken Pidge and Coran's plates with him he would come to get the rest later "See you guys."

Keith stood right after him " I'm going to take a shower." He said as he walked out he looked really on edge.

"I should go and join Coran," Allura said and waved as she walked out the door "You should try and relax."

...

It was only him and Shiro left ... and for some stupid reason, it was really awkward.

And this reminded him that he and Shiro didn't really spend that much time together.

Should he be the one to make the first move?

Yeah, he probably should at least then he can say he tried.

Maybe they should follow Allura's advice "Hey Shiro." He was feeling himself getting nervous.

The alpha looked up from the table surprised that Lance was talking to him "Yes Lance?"

Lance raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk trying to act a little confident then he was "What do you think about yoga?" He was waiting for rejection.

"Yoga?" looking at him with an awed look in his eyes "That actually sounds like a good idea Lance."

Lance blinked at him The older alpha blushed a bit rubbing his neck "My back has been killing me after training with Keith, I heard that yoga help with back pain."

Lance Laughed "Shiro you are getting old, man!"

"No I'm not that old Keith is just a horny frustrated teenager that use me as his punching bag," Shiro argued with him Making Lance laugh harder "Kids these days isn't that what you just said?"

Lance giggled "Yep, Los niños de hoy en día" He stood up "well lucky you Shiro I'm a yoga expert and I know exactly what to do to help you."

Shiro chuckled as he stood too "Lead the way sharpshooter."

You can hear Lance's Laugh fill the hallway as the walked to the training room.

He was really happy and relaxed, he was going to spend some time with Shiro.

He was going to spend so peaceful time with Shiro the hero.

They decided that they were going to do yoga in the training room.

It was really fun and relaxing, it helped Lance weird mood swing.

Just him and Shiro having hanging out in some weird comfortable Altea clothes.

It was in the middle of doing the child's pose that Shiro started talking to him.

"So ... back in the hanger, you said something people not liking your omega smell." 

Lance froze for a sold ten second before his started working again "yeah."

"... Who told you that?" Lance let out a confused hmm "I mean how told you it makes them uncomfortable?"

Lance chuckled a bit "Letterly everyone that's not family or Hunk." he changed to the pigeon pose, Shiro following after him "It started back in seventh grade when I finally hit puberty and my scent would make all the alpha kids get horny and distract them from class." he breathed in for a bit before changing to stretch the other leg.

"The teacher would always get mad at me for it, I was the only omega in there at the time because I was an early bloomer so I was forced to learn how to control it sooner then I should." he changed the pose to upward-facing dog "And when I got older things kind got worst so I learned how to just mute my scent completely, unless I'm in my nest of course."

Shiro was silent for a long time "I think that I speak for everyone when I say that your smell is wonderful and you shouldn't hide it."

Lance sigh as he turned around to just sit there "I don't know about the wonderful but I'm willing to stop muting it all the time."

"I believe all of us are going to be happy with that change." and now they were just sitting there smiling at each other like idiots.

He like this, he likes being Shiro's friend it was really nice.

"You know that you should apologize to Pidge." Shio was giving him a weak smile.

Lance sigh deeply "I know, believe me." he started rubbing his face "I don't know why I got so angry."

"It's okay Lance everyone gets angry every once in a while."

"I'm just been really moody these days, you know." 

"We all have been under a lot of stress these days so I believe that I would be more worried if you were not showing any sign that this is getting to you too." And they were back to smiling like idiots.

"What are the two of you doing." They both looked up to find Keith standing in the doorway frowning.

He had a towel around his neck his hair was still wet the smell of embarrassment was no were to be found.

His alpha was feeling fine.

Lance couldn't help the soft smell that taken over his face, he was in a complete ease.

Both Shiro and Keith looked at him for a quick second but unlike Shiro, Keith kept staring back at Lance.

He knows he was letting his smell out but he was very comfortable for some reason... he was feeling safe especially with Keith here.

Shiro smirked at Keith and said in a cheerful voice "Having a bounding moment you know."

And Keith's frown deepened it almost looked like he was pouting which was very cute" Well you two look ridiculous in these clothes."

Lance huffed at Keith as both him and Shiro stood up "You just jealous of how cool we look, right Shiro!"

Shiro high fived him "Yeah!" 

"And why are you here anyway? didn't you just take a shower?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

Keith was about to answer but stopped his eyebrows drawn together.

Suddenly an ice-cold feeling took over his body he couldn't help but shiver.

"Why is it so cold all of the sudden." he hugged himself.

"Cold?" He looked at Keith who's voice sound very dry and there was a thick lairy of sweat on his face that was not there before "It's really hot in here I think I'm burning alive."

"The air feels kind of moisture in here." Shiro said looking very uncomfortable.

Another cill runs by Lance's body "Okay I'm going to take a hot shower." he said as he walked by Keith.

He looked back at him "He's all yours to beat him up"

As he walked away he heard Shiro letting out a weak "Lance." and he just giggled.

But then ice feeling took over again.

'I'm so sorry.'

It was a very soft voice he looked around him but there was no one.

Creepy.

He started running to his room.

he didn't hear the voice again so maybe he just imagined it.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around him confused.

The place was dark he can't see anything... probably because there was nothing to see but blackness.

He was so cold.

' They always leave me.'

The voice was so familiar but at the same time it was ... not.

' I can't blame them.'

It had a soft echo to it.

He starts walking, not knowing where to go.

' I'm what is wrong.'

He wants to tell whoever this was that it wasn't true, that he was sure they were a lovely person, that they shouldn't think like that.

' I always love them.'

He kept walking.

' I loved them all but what is the use of that i-if I can't protect them?' the voice broke as it let the words out.

He was shocked when he heard a sob coming out of his mouth.

'Why can't I be amazing like my sisters?'

His right hand moved to his face, he wasn't really surprised to find his cheeks wet with tears.

But he doesn't know why he was crying? maybe he was feeling bad for the voice?

' I always fail them.'

He started running, he doesn't want to hear this anymore.

' I'm afraid that I'm going to fail you too ... that I'm going to lose you like I lost who were before you.'

He doesn't like this.

'My paladin."

His heart was pumping, chest was screaming and the air was freezing, he couldn't breathe.

He runs faster.

He can see a blue light in the distance and he finally found his voice "BLUE? IS THAT YOU?"

She didn't answer.

"BLUE!" his throat hurts but he doesn't care "WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS! I AM NEVER LEAVING YOU"

The light started to fade "BLUE! WAIT!"

He opened his eyes breathing hard, it was dark.

"Blue ...?" he couldn't feel her ...

Why can't he feel her?! was she sleeping?

He stood up from the pilot chair.

It was so dark, why was it so dark?

"B-blue?!!" his voice was shaking and he felt like throwing up.

He was still so cold.

"Lance?" 

Looking behind him he found Hunk standing in the opened mouth of Blue.

Why was it open?

"A-are you okay?" Hunk asked as he slowly walked in.

"No- I don't feel good." his stomach hurts so much.

Hunk runs to his side as he started falling to his knees.

" I can't feel Blue." He couldn't help the sob that comes out with the new tears that were falling from his eyes.

Hunk nodded "Allura lost connection with all the lions." he looked really scared as he said the next part "I can't feel yellow at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I finally finished this cursed chapter!!  
> It took me so long!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for being patient with me.  
> And thank you for your sweet sweet comments it means a lot and it cheers me up to keep writing even though I'm REALLY BAD AT IT.
> 
> Oh, I forgot to say that season 7 was bullshit! FUCK YOU VOLTRON!!!


	11. Something is in here with us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ow!" Lance cried out as he hit something solid "Keith? Shiro?" he moved his hands in front of him and they met hard... scales?
> 
> "Lance?" Keith's voice come from behind him.
> 
> ...
> 
> Wait a damn minute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... I know I'm a piece of shit.

After they both changed to their armor, they walked down the long hallway that leads to the control room, Lance had noticed two things.

One he was unable to feel his toes or fingers no matter how he moves them, probably because they were freezing to the point that he felt like they were about to fall off.

And two Hunk was breathing with some noticeable difficulty.

He turned to his best friend, he looked like he was about to have a panic attack and the beta was letting out one hell of a distressed scent that mad Lance's nose ache.

Danm it, Lance was too distracted with the empty space in his mind without Blue that he didn't pay Hunk any attention.

He couldn't help but question since when was it normal to always have Blue in his head?

"H- Hun-k?" the taller boy looked away from the floor and to him, his teeth clicked together as he talked and he couldn't stop it "Y- you o- okay-y o-o-over ther-e?"

Hunk's eyebrow joined as he looked at Lance with concern, his eyes were seemed to be unfocused" I'm o... okay but .... are you?" he needed to pause a little to breathe every time he said more than one word.

Lance raised his eyebrows then moved slowly to touch Hunk's right cheek.

And he let himself enjoy the second of warmness and the fact he can still feel Hunk's body heat through his gloves.

His best friend flinched away from him as soon as the tips of his fingers made contact with his face and tried to screech but nothing come out.

He seemed unable to really breathe now.

"...Y-yea-h I-I don-n't th-ink we a-are do-doing that w-well." he started rubbing his hands together trying to warm himself up "We need t-to te-ll A-llur-a."

Whatever was happening to them didn't make any sense to him at all.

Hunk nodded and they started walking again, his friend was letting out some loud puffs of air and was unstable on his legs.

Lance was about to comfort him but something caught his attention.

"H-Hey Hu-nk!" the yellow paladin looked up at Lance and slowly followed where his finger was pointing.

They looked at the air vent that was on the side of the wall, everything was normal about it, aside from the fact that it didn't have any cover over it.

And the cover was throwing far, far away from it against the other wall...

What the hell?

He turned to Hunk seeing the same questioning look in his eyes.

"Maybe... Pidge ...?" Hunk seemed to have a hard time trying to explain what he wants to say.

Lance nodded slowly he wanted to say something but apparently, his tongue was stuck to his teeth now, That was the only explanation he could come up with as to why he couldn't move it.

... Or maybe his tongue is just numb and he's overreacting.

As the kept walking his legs started to shack with every step and Hunk was slowing down.

He turned to his friend, taken a hold on Hunk's arm, his friend flinched at his cold grip but Lance didn't let him go.

He put the yellow paladin's arm over his shoulder and tried to take as much of his weight as his weak body can.

"L-Lance ..." he ignored how his friend was shaving uncontrollable the second they touched and started speed walking to the control room.

His friend tried to help as much as he can.

This hallway felt like it was longer than normal with how slow they were progressing.

When they saw the door to the control room and it opened for them reviling their team in there waiting for them, Lance almost cried in relive.

But you know Hunk was already doing that for both of them.

"Fina...lly..." Hunk feinted taken Lance down with him.

The blue paladin was unable to carry all of that weigh on his shaky legs, so he lost all the control he had over his weakened legs and they buckled.

There was a couple of startled noises around him, Lance was more than ready to be crashed between Hunk and the floor but thankful to Shiro's quick reflex he didn't.

As he watched Shiro help the beta he felt arms wrap around him making sure he doesn't touch the floor and the ice cold feeling in his bones was replaced with warmth.

He let out a shaky breath as he felt his cold limbs warm up.

A familiar smell filled his senses hot and powerful, and once again he felt like he was about to spill his eyes out.

The arms around him felt like havens, he heard a soft sigh of relief behind him and yeah this was his alpha.

He heard a gasp beside him and his eyes moved to the black paladin who was slowly making Hunk lie down on the floor his eyes never leaving Lance, he was clearly panicking.

"Holy shit!" he looked up at Pidge who was running towards him "Getaway! getaway! quickly!"

Then there were hands tugging him away from the soft warm heat, but he fought against it.

"Wah-" he turned to look at Keith and was alarmed to see an unusual amount of steam swarming around him and his alpha.

Lance's eyes slowly followed where the stram was coming from and it leads him to where his right gloved hand touched Keith's arm.

Startled by it he quickly pulled away completely he tried to step back but he ended up pushing all of his weigh into whoever was attempting to drag him away and both of them toppled over.

From the shout, he could tell it was Coran.

But he wasn't paying Coran any mind right now, because his blood is turning ice cold, his teeth started to click together again and his limbs were going numb and useless by his side, it all happened the moment he stopped touching Keith.

He looked at his alpha who was falling to his knees right in front of him, he was panting clearly having a hard time breathing, his whole face was turning an abnormal shade of red and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead with an unnatural amount of sweat.

Their eyes didn't apart, both of them were so confused.

Lance didn't understand what happened ... but he wanted to do it again because it felt right.

The alpha looked like he was reading Lance's mind because his left hand moved to take a hold of hi- it was stopped by Pidge standing between them.

"What the hell?!" She turned to look at Allura who was standing behind her.

"I believe Keith's - I feel like I'm being roasted alive- and Shiro's - I feel so uncomfortable right now- should be examined and not overlooked." the princess said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah? what gives? Hunk's body on the floor? or the steam show that Lance and Keith just did?" Pidge deadpanned.

Allura pressed her lips together clearly unimpressed with the green paladin.

She cleared her throat and looked at the rest of them "It clearly has something to do with why the loins are not responding."

She turned to walk towards Hunk, kneeling down next to The black paladin, she took Hunk's hand in hers.

She bit her lower lip nervously "His quintessence is very unstable." she said looking at Shiro "I believe that all of you are unstable right now."

She seemed very distressed "For now do not. touch. each other." she was pointing her words to Keith and Lance"We don't know what could happen."

She stood up " Coran could you please help me get Hunk to a healing pod." The older man stood up moving away from Lance's side to help the princess.

Shiro moved to help but she stopped him "No Shiro. we do not know what could happen if you touch him for a long period of time." She said firmly making the black paladin frown but he nodded in understanding.

They princess startled them all be how easily she pulled Hunk over her shoulder and started walking out of the room as if it was nothing, leaving her advisor to call after her declaring that she should have let him do it instead.

Poor Hunk looked like a sack of potato.

They just gapped after them for a long second before Shiro opened is mouth "Remind me to never make her angry and ALWAYS agree with whatever she says."

Pidge snacked and Lance wanted to laugh too but it would take to much of his none existing energy.

He just hugged himself with his limp arms to try and warm up a bit, attempting really hard to ignore the hot glare he can feel his alpha pointing at him.

He just wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself if he looked at Keith right now and Allura was clear about not touching.

"So do you think the galra did this?" Pidge asked as she lowered herself to sit down on the floor.

She didn't seem to be having any problem, both her and Shiro looked fine compared to him and Keith who was now laying down on the floor letting out loud puffs of air.

... Scratch that he was actually letting soft puffs of grey smoke out of his mouth ... is he okay?

"I don't know Pidge, maybe? they had not attacked us in a quit few days..." Shiro sighed.

Lance didn't look up at Shiro he was busy making sure Keith wasn't going to suffocate somehow.

"Can the two of you stop being so noisy?" She teased them.

Keith turned to glare at her and Lance sighed heavily making a nice cloud of cold air come out of his mouth.

"But like for real are the two of you okay?" She was fiddling with her hands.

Lance nodded weakly "Yeah ... I'm just you know ... chilling." he chuckled softly to himself.

"So Mccleg is turning into a human-sized popsicle, keef now is a burning steak and Hunky bear is stuck in an oversized box." She huffed "Looks like if the galra attack it's just you and me Shiro."

Lance rolled his eyes so hard.

As they were back to waiting in silence for Allura and Coran to come back the lights started to flicker out.

"Huh?" Pidge looked up, clearly confused.

In a second it went out completely and a loud crashing noise could be heard far away from them, the castle shock with it. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Pidge sounded very panicked "What the hell was that?!"

"Is everyone okay?!" Shiro said and a thud followed his word "Pidge? is that you?"

"Yeah? I think?"

"Lance?" Keith called out "Shiro? I can't see anything?" 

"We- a-ren't- don't t-touch each other-r." Lance said as he tried to get back on his legs.

"Yeah! right!" Shiro said as he probably moved away from pidge "Lance's right but we also should stay close to each other just in case something happens!"

Lance tried to move towards his team following their smell and voices.

"Ow!" Lance cried out as he hit something solid "Keith? Shiro?" he moved his hands in front of him and they met hard... scales?

"Lance?" Keith's voice come from behind him.

"Lance? Keith? where are you two?" Shiro's voice was coming from far away from him and Keith.

"Stop fooling around you guys and come here!" Pidge called out probably from next to Shiro which means she too stood far away from him ...

...

Wait a damn minute!

Before he could even react he took a hard hit to the stomach making him yelp in pain backwards and into someone (probably Keith.) who took a hold of him quickly and supported him.

"Something is in here with us!" he screamed warning everyone.

He quickly ignored the pain and the cold forcing his dead limbs into action and activate his Bayard and pushed himself away from Keith.

"There is a fucking lights in the helmets use them!" Pidge yelled as she switched on her headlight.

He could see her in the far back and Lance quickly moved to do so making sure he had a good hold on his Bayard.

the light didn't make him see all that much just the small block around him.

He could see Keith right next to him but he didn't feel any relief as he caught sight of the (probably) six feet tall monster behind him who had his teeth at the ready to snap Keith's head off.

"KEITH BEHIND YOU!" Lance screamed as he fired three steady shots at the thing, Keith turned around to dodge just in time as it tried sowing its spiked- tail? at him.

He used his sword to block the next attack making an opening for Lance to fire at it again as it was distracted by Keith.

It let out a loud hole of pain as Shiro (the hero) come out of nowhere and used his powered up galra arm to try and get rid of its tail but it was quicker than him pulling its tail away and tried to get him with its claws but it missed him, Shiro ended up only injure it slightly.

It quickly turned away from them with a loud roar and hide back in the darkness.

"We need to stick together!" Shiro shouted "Pidge come here!" He called out for the green paladin making her move towards them a lot quicker.

"What the fuck is that thing?" She yelled-whispered as she stood next to Keith.

"The air vent!" he said as it dawned on him "On our way here Hunk and I saw the air vent in the hallway uncovered but we didn't think much of it!"

"It sneaked in from there." Keith mumbled to himself more than to anyone else "I saw that too ..."

Pidge turned to them "You two saw something that odd and didn't say anything?" she sounded so disappointed.

"I was too busy helping Hunk!" Lance defended himself.

"Can we please blame each other after we deal with this thing?" Shiro said as he looked around them carefully.

Suddenly pidge gasped "Lance look out!" she pushed Lance out of her way and slashed at the beast, and just as soon as her Bayard touched the beast's scaled skin it roared with pain as the 'cute little' Bayard electrocuted the monster sending it to its knees.

Keith hit it hard on the head with the back of his Bayard making it pass out cold on the floor.

"Well looks like the job is done!" she looked so proud of herself.

"Okay, that thing is very dangerous." Shiro pointed at Pidge is Bayard.

"Thank god, I wasn't the only one thinking it." Lance hugged himself trying to keep himself warm as the adrenaline rush started to leave him.

A loud explosion made the castle shaky again and in a second everyone was floating in the air and away from the ground.

Shiro who wasn't far away from him was grabbing Pidge with one hand and hugging her to his chest as his other hand tried to get a hold of anything.

The last thing he saw was Keith's panicked eyes as he tried to reach out to Lance before his face met the wall and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so~ did you know that I have a new Klance fic?  
> [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370474/chapters/38311583)  
> plz go take a small tiny look!


	12. Don't forget uninjured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is just perfect!" the beta yelled-whispered at them sounding so frustrated.
> 
> Keith pressed his lips and Lance can almost see the gears turning in his head "We should go and see the air vent first that Lance talked about."
> 
> Lance nodded "It's right at the end of this hallway..." they all paused and slowly looked forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* would you look at this it is a new update!

A loud roar startled him awake.

All Lance felt when he woke up was pain than after that there was ... more pain.

It's like the clearer his mind becomes the more pain he felt.

And the worst thing even though he was in a lot of pain he wasn't really... worried? about it al that much.

He was strangely warm and comfortable but ... there was a cold loneliness in his mind that he couldn't shack off.

His chest burned with every breath he takes, his head throbbed painfully and he (probably) has dislocated his right shoulder because the pain he feels when he moves it is inhuman.

He was also unable to feel his right hand but that's probably somehow related to the dislocated shoulder.

He tried to flatter his eyes open, his right eye opened easily but the eyelashes in the other eye seemed to somehow be stick together and he was unable to open it.

He hopes it's nothing serious and for now one eye will do.

He slowly used his left hand to support himself and rise up a bit, he tried to remember what the hell happened... but come up with nothing.

Man, he really hit his head hard if he couldn't remember anything.

He looked around him but it was so dark, the only light he had was from his helmet so he couldn't see much.

A grown beside him startled him and drove his attention to the red paladin that was lain down on the floor right next to him, one of his legs was over Lance's.

He didn't have his helmet on, it was probably throwing somewhere.

The memory of Keith riching out to him was blurry but it was there, the blue paladin has no idea how he didn't see him laying next to him a lot sooner.

"Fuck." Keith whined in pain as he started to rise a little from the cold floor.

"You okay over there samurai?" he whispered because he doesn't know if there was any danger around them or not.

The red paladin looked up, his nose was bleeding, it looked like it is been doing that for a long while now because there is some dry blood on his face.

The bleeding didn't seem like it was going to stop soon and that mad Lance worried, it had draped all over Keith's mouth and some of it was dry on the floor where he clearly nailed it.

He prayed to whatever god that his alpha didn't break his nose.

"Lance..." he mumbled as he moved his leg away from him "What happened?"

"If only I know..." The omega started to sit up but a tag on his right arm made him groan in pain and move back down as it disturbed his (probably) dislocated shoulder "Damn it!"

His poor shoulder.

Looking at the case of his pain he found his right hand that he lost the feeling in, his fingers were joined with Keith is.

He was holding Keith's hand?

He was holding his alpha's hand and a tiny amount of steam was coming from where their gloved hands connected.

Lance stared at it, mouth gaped a little.

'For now, do not. touch. each other.' Allura's voice ring in his head.

For how long were they holding each other's hand?

Lance was so confused, Keith on the other hand didn't seem to be aware of their hands and the fact that they were... doing something wrong?

Keith was just staring at Lance with narrowed eyes as he started moving to lift himself from the floor to sit down.

'I believe that all of you are unstable right now.' Lance took off his helmet with his left hand to rub at the side of his temple and felt a sharp sting.

The omega lifted himself off the floor with an annoyed huff.

Oh god, life would be so much easier if only the Allura in his head would stop yelling random thing at him.

He set the helmet next to them so it can light the space around them a little bit.

"Lance!" Keith was suddenly in his face "Are you okay?" the alpha asked him clearly worried for some reason.

"Yeah?" his answer sounded more like a question even though he didn't mean it to "Yeah I am, why?"

Keith held Lance's face in his free hand "You look like shit." The omega gasped he was actually kind of offended and pulled away.

"No that is NOT what I meant!" The red paladin hissed "Your head is bleeding."

Lance nodded "Yeah. and so is your nose." Keith frowned at him.

"That is not important right now!" Keith argued "Is your left eye okay?"

"It is important and I can't really open it." Lance mumbled as his good eye drifted down to their hands again.

"The dried blood from your injury probably made your eyelashes stick together, you will need to wash it off..." Keith's eyes followed his to their linked hands and the alpha seemed to freeze for a second.

He looked up at Lance and suddenly the Omega couldn't look away from him he looked so in pain, Lance's eye followed the fresh blood that was starting to drip from Keith's nose as the alpha's cheeks turned a nice shied of red.

No stop thinking like that, this is serious!

They were too close to each other "Are you really sure you are okay?" Keith asked again he sound more breathless this time and his hand was back on Lance's cheek.

"You keep asking how I am when you look just as bad..." Lance whispers softly as he moves his free hand to wipe away some of the blood that was dripping from his nose.

More steam was coming from where they touched each other but neither of them really cared right now.

Because whatever damage this is will make was already done.

"I'm fine." Keith mumbled, it felt like he was getting closer, Lace could even feel his hot breath on his lips.

"COULD YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS NOT DO THIS RIGHT NOW!" Pidge's voice echoes out in the darkroom, scaring the living shit out of both of them and making them flinch away from each other.

But neither of them let go of the other is hand.

What the hell were they about to do just now?!

Was he really going to let Keith kiss him? just like that? so much for not making it easy Lance! 

"The place reeks because of you!" She said a lot softer this time.

Embarrassingly it is true, the smell of his and Keith is unstable emotions was exploding in the place.

"So what is the last thing you remember?" Lance asked as he turned towards Pidge's voice and he can see a faint light a couple of feet away from him and Keith.

"Something big attacked us," Keith mumbled as he wiped at his nose " Wasn't Galra."

"Really I had no idea, Keith!" Pidge said sarcastically "You would think by now we would know what a Galra looks like and wouldn't need a genius like you to point that out to us."

And there she goes again making Keith let out the faint smell that screams 'embarrassed' at Lance.

He wonders when did he start reading the changes in Keith's scent so easily.

"That was uncalled for Pidge." Lance told her with a scowl "He was just trying to be helpful." she just huffed.

He can't really tell if she turned away from them or not, it was too dark to tell but knowing pidge she probably did.

Keith sends him a grateful smile, it was so small but totally worth it.

"We better catch that thing before it wakes up if it is still here with us." Lance said.

He couldn't help but to wonder where it was, is it still here with them?

Was it waiting for the right time to attack? or was he overthinking?

He started to get up from the floor trying to drag the alpha up with him but he wouldn't move.

"My back hurts." Keith mumbled as he stretched his legs out on the floor.

"Shiro!" Pidge's loud voice echoed out again startling both of them " Guys I think Shiro is really hurt!" that gets Keith moving.

He stood up quickly (in a recorded time really) not letting go of Lance's hand, the blue paladin managed to get hold of his helmet as the alpha dragged him towards the beta.

When they finally stood next to her Lance directed his light at the black paladin who was lain unmoved on the floor.

"He shielded me." she mumbled softly to herself and Lance does remember seeing the older alpha hug her closer to his body as they floated in the air.

Keith kneeled down next to Shiro taking off the black paladin's helmet trying to check his plus and breathing.

After a couple of seconds, the younger alpha pulled away "Oh thank god." Keith sighed in relieve "He is alive."

"We should take him to the medbay." Lance said as he looked down at Shiro, the poor man had a big purple bruise on his forehead.

"Help me out here." He said looking at Lance who nodded and quickly kneeled next to him.

Keith hesitated a moment before letting go of Lance's hand and to both of there surprise their body temperate didn't change.

Weird...

Lance quickly kneeled down next to Keith, helping the red paladin started pulling Shiro so he would sit up a bit he can take a better look at him.

"Pidge where did you go!" He called out to the green paladin when he realized she wasn't next to them any more.

"Coran had told me that there is an emergency medkit somewhere here." Pidge said from behind them "Also I need to figure out why the power is out."

"I mean the crystal is just fine and any of us would have noticed if someone stole or destroyed it." She mumbled to herself "So the problem is probably deeper than that"

"Maybe that thing did something." Lance said distractedly "Where is it by the... way..."

After the last word left his mouth all of them were on a high alert.

"Our bayards..." Keith whispered as he slowly let Shiro lay back on the ground "My helmet..."

And suddenly Lance was aware that neither of them had their bayards with them and Pidge was too far away from them for his liking, they were defenceless.

"Pidge come back here!" he whispered-yelled at the green paladin and only when she whispered a small 'coming' did he look at the alpha next to him.

"Put Shiro is helmet on you can use the light in it- you need to see if we are going to fight that thing again" the omega whispered to Keith who nodded and moved to pick the black paladin's helmet up from the floor.

Pidge was back at his side in a second her bayard out and ready to attack anything that comes near them "We lost our bayards, can you look for them while we carry Shiro behind you?" she nodded to lance as he put his helmet back on " After that, we can find a way to get out of here."

He started to take one of Shiro's hand to pull it over his shoulder "Wait." Keith said suddenly "Need to make sure he has his Bayard with him." The alpha explained as made sure the black paladin had it on him.

"Lance I couldn't find the medkit but I found this." she held out a weird looking gun to him "I think it has some kind of drag in it."

"Yeah, that is useful." he stated as he took it out of her hands.

Keith put Shiro's other hand around his shoulder and they both slowly started to rise with the black paladin from the floor.

And wow! he was sure one heavy dude.

Lance almost fell back to the floor, almost.

But he can do this! he might not be the strongest but he was strong enough to hold his ground.

He can see Keith struggling a little bit too and that makes him feel a little better about himself.

Pidge walked carefully in front of them, like very carefully as if she was walking on egg shelf, she had her empty hand stretched out as she walking next to one of the ship walls.

Lance was listening carefully to any sound around them, waiting to hear something, anything.

"Oh my god-" Pidge mumbled in front of him.

"How the hell-" Keith whispered from next to him.

And he can't blame either of them for being shooked because he himself was gaping at the big hole that was made in the wall next to them.

In other words, that thing is not here with them any more but out there.

"Pidge the bayards quickly." Keith ordered the bate and she quickly got back to moving.

Keith and Lance didn't move after her but stood guards, Lance making sure that the gun in his hand is ready to fire.

It took less than a minute for Pidge to come back with their Bayard in hand " I couldn't find your helmet." she told Keith as she handed him his Bayard.

"Can you put it in place my hands are full right now." he asked Pidge because it is better to use the Altea gun right now.

She nodded and quickly did what she was told.

"We should go look for The others if that thing was out there they are in danger." Keith said as he took hold of Shiro letting Lance and Pidge go through the hole first then letting them help him moving Shiro to the other side.

"I think I can contact Hunk's helmet." Pidge looked back at them " If Allura and Coran have it with them they should answer ... unless they got hurt in whatever happened before." she said absently as she tried to contact them.

"That is a good idea maybe even Hunk would answer." Lance said hopefully but Keith shook his head.

"He was really out of it before I don't think-" 

"Paladins is that you-" Coran's voice scared the three of them as it comes loud and clear out of their helmets.

"Shhh" Pidge hissed "Keep your voice down." she mumbled as she looked around them.

"Coran you have no idea how happy I'm to hear your voice!" Lance wined.

"I feel the same my boy how are you all doing right now?" 

"Not good Shiro is passed out and we are injured - and there's this -thing running around in the ship." Keith huffed "We need help."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we could do until the power come back me and the princess are locked in the med bay." the three of them groaned "We have no idea what is happening outside."

"How is Hunk doing?" Lance asked he couldn't hide the worry in his voice even if he tried.

"They yellow paladin is fine, the healing pod he was in not so much." Coran mumbled the last part to himself sorely "Right now you all need to focus on getting everything back online so we can catch this -thing- you are talking about."

"We don't even know why the power is cut out!" Pidge huffed.

"Well, you better start figuring it out before we lose all the air we have to breathe!" Coran told them cheerfully.

"That is just perfect!" the beta yelled-whispered at them sounding so frustrated.

Keith pressed his lips and Lance can almost see the gears turning in his head "We should go and see the air vent first that Lance talked about."

Lance nodded "It's right at the end of this hallway..." they all paused and slowly looked forward.

...

...

"Yeah- is it just me or we all got the same feeling that it run back to where it originally reach us from." Pidge asked as they all backed away a bit.

"We need a plan we can't run around with Shiro's unconscious body like this." Lance said.

"I- am awake?" 

Strutted Lance backed away from the black paladin, which wasn't a good idea since it sent both of the alphas to the floor.

"Shiro!" Pidge gasped quite "Are you okay?" both her and Lance quickly moved to help the alphas of the floor.

"I'm sorry Shiro you just scared me." Lance mumbled as he helped Shiro up.

"It is okay Lance... I think I injury right foot..." he wined as he tried to walk on it "And why is Keith wearing my helmet?"

"Well, I will take your injured foot any day over your half-dead body." Keith mumbled as he took Pidge's hand to get up "I lost mine and yours was just there." he shrugged.

"Anyway, now that we have Shiro back online we can track that monster down." Pidge said as she stepped closer to Lance.

"Well, paladins the princess says that you should contact me if you figure out what the problem is and need help." Coran said and Lance can see in his head playing with his moustache proudly 

"It is not like me and the princess have anything else to do than making sure that number two is breathing." he ended the call with a huff.

"Okay everyone... what do we know so far." Shiro asked as he rubbed at his face.

"It snicked on the ship somehow and it hides in the air vents." Keith said as he walked to Lance.

"It managed to shut the power off and we- the castle hit something?" Lance told Shiro as he let Keith take his place in sporting Shiro instead "That was the cause of that exploding that we heard before we all blacked out."

"And it probably was what killed the aline on that ship." Pidge said casually as if it was a matter of fact that everyone should have none.

They all turned to her "Oh no you are totally right." Lance said bitting on his lips to hide his disgust at the mention of the ship.

"How did it get here?" Keith asked absently.

"Not important what is important right now is how to get rid of it and get the castle back online." Shiro said as he straightened up and put lass of his weight of Keith.

He turned to Pidge and Lance "Is any of you have any dangerous injuries we need to know about." 

"Not really." Lance said holding his shoulder in the same time Pidge said a "Nah." with a shrugged as her hand warped around her left wrist.

Yeah... both of them are lying and he knows that Shiro can see right throw them because they are idiots and can't lie to him to save their lives.

"Right." the black paladin's eyes narrowed as he said the word so slowly clearly he was treating them like the idiots they are.

He turns to the other alpha in the room "And you?" 

Keith stares at him for a long long minute before turning away and gives a very slowly shrug of his shoulder " I'm fine."

Yup, he wasn't doing an any better job at this than they are.

Shiro pressed his lips for a second before letting out a long sigh "I'm going to say it again -right- now let's move on."

They started walking towards the air vent that was at the end of the hallway, Pidge leading them and Lance in the back altean gun in hand ready for anything.

When they finally riched it Shiro frowned "I will not fit here..."

"Well me and Mccleg can." Pidge said before turning to Keith "You, on the other hand, can't either."

Keith huffed "Of course I can fit in here!"

"No- sorry Keith you really will not ..." Shio said shaking his head at the other alpha.

Lance turned to Keith and admired the alpha's well build broad shoulders for a moment.

"That's a good thing since we can't really leave Shiro all alone here!" Pidge told the frustrated alpha who just huffed not arguing any farther.

"Come one Lance lets go." as she moved closer to the vent.

"You two be careful in there." Kieth said his eyes not leaving Lance" I- we can't reach you if anything happens."

"And if anything does happen you run away as fast as you can." Shiro told them firmly.

Both of them nodded "Don't worry Shiro I will make sure we get back alive." Lance assured him as he followed Pidge in.

"And uninjured! don't forget uninjured! "Keith called after them.

Lance couldn't help but laugh at his alpha's protectiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* plz give me some love even though I'm a lazy ass and had this chapter on my laptop for like a month.  
> thank you for reading this.  
> I will be shocked if you didn't need to reread all the past chapters to refresh your memory.
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


End file.
